Raven 1: A bout de souffle
by Persona Aevum
Summary: Une nuit d'Halloween, un enfant disparait pour réapparaître dans un monde de pirates. Grandir avec une famille aussi protectrice n'est pas des plus facile. Et entre deux rencontres, apprendre à se défendre pour survivre n'est que le commencement pour lui.
1. Prologue: Deux mots

Bonjour à tous! Eh bien voilà, je poste ma première fic, et pour tout dire, j'ai un peu d'appréhension.. Normalement je publierai toute les semaines.

Disclamer: 

Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter et One Piece appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Eiichiro Oda.. donc seuls l'histoire et Darren sont à moi.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span> Deux mots

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures, et le silence régnait en maître. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait agiter le feuillage des arbres. Le silence s'étirait donc de plus en plus, en une totale absence de sons angoissante. Même les animaux semblaient s'être arrêtés de vivre. Godric's Hollow était bien trop silencieux en cette nuit d'Halloween. Le petit village sorcier donnait l'impression de retenir son souffle.

Dans une maison soustraite aux regards par un puissant enchantement, une jeune femme couchait un tout petit bébé. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient et encadraient un visage doux où deux émeraudes brillaient de tendresse. Une fois son enfant endormit, elle sortit de la chambre, traversa le couloir et commença à descendre des escaliers.

Elle avait à peine atteint le milieu que la porte d'entrée vola en éclats avec un grand fracas et qu'une voix cria :

- Lily, c'est Lui, Il est là ! Prends Harry et sauvez-vous !

A ces mots, Lily remonta les marches quatre à quatre en courant. Elle se pressa dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de son fils alors que les échos d'un combat faisaient rage en bas. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle se précipita vers l'enfant que tout ce bruit avait réveillé. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de le prendre dans ses bras. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa entrer un homme de forte stature, couvert d'une lourde cape noire dont la capuche masquait ses traits. La jeune mère se mit entre le petit lit et l'homme, tombant à genoux sous le coup de la terreur. Elle trouva pourtant la force et le courage de parler face à celui dont ils se cachaient depuis tout ce temps :

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

L'homme continua d'avancer et eu un mouvement agacé du bras dont il tenait sa baguette :

- Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…

Lily le suppliait toujours, ignorant les mots précédents du mage noir :

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

Seul un rire aigu lui répondit. Alors qu'il levait sa baguette, elle tenta une dernière fois, la voix pleine des sanglots qui refusaient de sortir :

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…

Un flash vert illumina la pièce, et quelques secondes après, le corps de la rousse toucha le sol dans un bruit mat, son regard fixe et terni. Deux yeux rouges se braquèrent immédiatement sur l'enfant étrangement calme dans son lit. Un rictus tordit son visage quand deux perles d'un vert sombre incroyable accrochèrent les siennes rouge sang. Il leva sa baguette pour la seconde fois, et lâcha les deux mots fatals avec une joie et une excitation malsaine :

- Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair de lumière verte fusa à travers la chambre et percuta le petit. Le sort rencontra alors une résistance inattendue, la magie de l'enfant luttait pour repousser la malédiction. L'énergie dégagée par cette lutte provoqua plusieurs choses : premièrement, une partie du sort fut renvoyée, marquant le petit d'une cicatrice au front, détruisant le corps du Dark Lord et la maison au passage. Ensuite, l'enfant se volatilisa dans un flash de lumière qui fut suivit par le grondement de tonnerre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà.. le prologue (pas super long... -'). J'attends vos commentaires pour connaître vos impressions!<p>

A la prochaine!


	2. 1:Pleurs d'enfant

Disclaimer: 

Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter et One Piece sont à J.K. Rowling et Eiichiro Oda. Seuls l'histoire et Darren sont miens, plus quelques trucs dont je ne me rappelle pas pour le moment..

Eh bien voici le premier chapitre, car je trouvais que le prologue était vraiment un peu trop court. Toutefois, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir des reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir sur le prologue. Alors voilà: merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire.

Au fait, je préfère prévenir tout de suite, cette histoire sera un slash. Bien qu'il n'y aura qu'un couple dans la première partie de ma fanfiction, et pour Raven, cela ne viendra que dans la seconde partie, c'est-à-dire dans trèèèèèèès longtemps.

Sans plus attendre, la suite!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> Pleurs d'enfant

Accoudé à la rambarde d'un navire, un homme regardait le soleil se lever sur la mer. Il avait des cheveux plus rouges que roux et des yeux mordorés, ses traits anguleux bien qu'assez fins trahissaient sa grande force de caractère. D'une taille haute, il avait une stature assez mince mais musclée. Tout en contemplant l'eau à perte de vue, il jouait distraitement avec un chapeau de paille. Ce spectacle était suffisant pour le mettre de bonne humeur tous les matins. Une voix provenant de derrière lui l'interpella :

- Shanks.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui l'avait appelé : Yasopp, le "tireur d'élite" de son équipage. Un brun drapé d'une étrange cape à motifs d'étoiles. Shanks lui sourit, plissant légèrement les trois cicatrices qui ornaient son œil gauche. Il lui demanda de sa voix grave :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yasopp ?

- Nous atteindrons une île demain dans l'après-midi.

Une fois le tireur repartit, le roux se tourna de nouveau vers la mer. Une sensation étrange l'habitait, comme un malaise, mais pas tout à fait. Il avait mal au cœur et sa gorge était un peu serrée… Et ce n'était certainement pas le mal de mer. Il était un pirate par Davy Jones! Le capitaine des Akagami kaizoku : Akagami no Shanks ! L'un des quatre Yonkou du Shin Sekai, il serait vraiment pitoyable s'il souffrait de mal de mer…

Il scruta l'horizon, comme à la recherche de ce qui lui inspirait ce sentiment.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… souffla-t-il.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il ressentait, la matinée se passa dans un calme… relatif. Si l'on ignorait Yasopp qui ayant un peu trop bu, parlait encore une fois de son fils, Lucky qui se moquait de lui et Ben qui les empêchait de débuter une bagarre. C'était dans des cas comme celui-là que Shanks était vraiment heureux d'avoir choisi Ben comme second et non un autre. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à l'heure du déjeuner plus ou moins sans problèmes. En plein repas, alors qu'il levait son verre de rhum, son pressentiment lui revint avec plus de force encore que le matin même. Il arrêta de manger, releva la tête et sonda une nouvelle fois l'océan du regard. Ses hommes le regardèrent, la même question dans les yeux. Ce fut Ben qui, désigné implicitement par tous ses camarades, dû questionner leur capitaine :

- Okashira, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non rien… J'ai juste l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Pourtant, tout est parfaitement calme, mais je ne parviens pas à m'enlever cette sensation.

L'air inhabituellement sérieux du roux installa un silence parmi les pirates. Et ils éclatèrent subitement de rire dans un bel ensemble, comparant leur capitaine à un voyant. Voyant qui rougit légèrement. Et d'un coup, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, stoppant net les rires et accentuant le malaise de Shanks.

Puis, un éclair déchira le ciel azur avec un grondement puissant. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur un petit point sombre qui tombait, se demandant clairement qu'était cette chose. Alors que la forme finissait sa chute dans l'océan, Shanks, dont les traits étaient déformés par la surprise la plus pure, s'était précipité vers la rambarde du _Red Force_ et jeté à l'eau. Suite à un instant de flottement stupéfait, ses hommes se pressèrent à leur tour sur le bord du navire. Ce qu'ils virent alors les ébranla profondément : leur capitaine revenait doucement vers eux à la nage, en tenant fermement un enfant inconscient d'un de ses bras. Ils étaient tous sur le cul pour la peine, vulgairement parlant. Non mais sérieusement ? Le truc qui était _tombé du ciel_ après un événement plus qu'étrange, c'était ce jeune enfant ? Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de là où ils étaient, c'était une peau pâle comme neige et une touffe de cheveux noir corbeau.

Une fois Shanks remonté sur le pont, Ben prit l'enfant avec une serviette dans ses bras pendant que son capitaine se séchait. Ils pouvaient désormais voir le petit, et malgré les rondeurs propre à la petite enfance, ils pouvaient parfaitement voir qu'il avait des traits très doux, et étonnamment fins pour un garçon, presque féminins sans que cela ne prête à confusion. Il commença à remuer quand le Yonkou revint, sec et changé. Ce dernier le reprit dans ses bras et il ouvrit les yeux. Le roux fut totalement subjugué, la teinte de vert des yeux qui venaient de s'ouvrir était juste magnifique. C'était un vert sombre profond qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Shanks fut détaillé à son tour par la bouille d'ange qu'il tenait contre lui. Le petit l'observa un moment avec un air sérieux puis lui dédia un petit sourire tandis que sa petite main se posait sur la joue du roux. Roux qui répondit à son sourire avec un regard attendri. Totalement dans leur bulle, il ne vit pas le coup d'œil entendu que Yasopp lança à Ben qui haussa les épaules en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Une remarque de Rockstar attira l'attention de tous et sortit le Yonkou de sa contemplation :

- Ce petit corbeau est vraiment mignon…

Un silence s'installa, silence durant lequel chaque pirate ainsi que les yeux verts le fixèrent. Voulant se libérer de toute cette attention non désirée rapidement, il ajouta vivement :

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est vrai ! Regardez ses cheveux !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent donc vers l'enfant qui les observait lui aussi. Ah oui, effectivement… Il était vrai que ses cheveux formaient d'épais épis qui faisaient penser à des plumes. Shanks commenta avec une petite moue amusée et en tirant une des mèches folles du petit :

- Un petit corbeau, hein ? Et ébouriffé avec ça…

Le petit corbeau en question éclata de rire, produisant un son mélodieux et cristallin. Le Yonkou le couva du regard, un air doux au visage que ses subordonnés ne lui avaient jamais vu. Ben lui posa une question, le ramenant à la réalité :

- Que va-t-on faire du petit corbeau, Okashira ?

Le second avait utilisé ce petit nom intentionnellement, en faisant le surnom officiel du petit à bord du _Red Force_. Shanks réfléchit un court instant puis déclara d'une voix forte pour que tous l'entendent :

- Yasopp m'a annoncé ce matin que nous atteindrons une île demain, nous le déposerons dans un village là-bas.

Sa voix était assurée, il était sûr de prendre la bonne décision : le Nouveau Monde était bien trop périlleux pour un enfant aussi jeune, et c'était là où ils passaient la grande majorité de leur temps. De plus, il serait en danger lors des affrontements avec d'autres équipages. Quand il baissa les yeux, il se rendit compte que le principal concerné par cette conversation s'était endormi en serrant dans une de ses mains sa chemise.

Il ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après-midi. Yasopp, Lucky, Rockstar et même Ben se relayèrent pour s'occuper de lui, le roux étant occupé. A l'étonnement général, le petit brun se révéla très calme, il ne pleura pas une fois comme tout enfant de cet âge normal l'aurait fait. La journée se déroula doucement, sans autre problème et la nuit finie par tomber. Shanks le prit dans sa cabine avec lui, étant celui qui avait le plus de place.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Shanks ouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller. Un son sur sa droite attira son attention sur une petite boule tremblante, serrée contre le mur. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant le petit corps secoué de sanglots silencieux et son cœur se serra, ce spectacle lui faisait mal. L'Akagami l'attira contre lui, le faisant violemment sursauter, et l'entoura de ses bras en se recouchant. Les mots pour calmer, rassurer le petit corbeau lui vinrent d'eux-mêmes :

- Chut… je suis là, tu n'es pas seul… calme-toi…

Il continua de murmurer de sa voix grave, et peu à peu, le petit brun se calma. Un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et dans un silence troublé uniquement par le bruit des vagues se brisant sur la coque du bateau. Après un certain temps, Shanks remarqua que le petit s'était rendormi en tenant son haut de ses mains, une fois encore. Un sourire vint orner son visage avant qu'il ne sombre à son tour dans le sommeil.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent, le lendemain matin, les membres de l'équipage venus voir pourquoi leur capitaine n'était pas sur le pont. Le petit corbeau était fermement accroché au roux, bien à l'abri dans les bras qui le tenaient avec douceur en dépit de leur force. Roux qui avait le nez dans les cheveux ébène du tout petit. Ils partirent, les laissant tranquilles. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Shanks se présenta sur le pont, sa charge callée contre sa poitrine. Il le fit manger et le prit avec lui quand il s'installa à sa place pour donner ses ordres. Et le temps s'écoula à une vitesse qui le prit de court, l'île était proche avant qu'il n'ait pu dire « Grand Line ». Il prit donc, une fois à terre, le petit et se dirigea vers le village en vue pendant que ses hommes refaisaient le plein de vivres. Entre les arbres, l'Akagami marchait lentement, légèrement perdu dans ses pensées. Dans ses bras, le petit brun observait le paysage en tournant fréquemment la tête de droite à gauche. Ses yeux vert sombre scrutaient tout ce qui les entourait, les nuances de couleurs du ciel, de l'herbe, du feuillage des arbres et des ombres sur le sol. Le souffle du vent agitait un peu les mèches rouges du pirate, mèches qu'il attrapa pour les porter à sa bouche… le pauvre capitaine se retrouva donc avec ses cheveux en train d'être mâchouillées. Il ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour arrêter l'enfant et continua juste sa route.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le village, le petit corbeau changea radicalement de comportement, il lâcha les cheveux de Shanks et se tint immobile. Cela intrigua le roux qui avançait entre les maisons. Il sentit un petit visage venir se cacher dans le creux de son cou et fut profondément ébranlé quand dans larmes touchèrent sa peau alors que le petit ne faisait toujours aucun bruit. C'était comme s'il savait qu'il allait le laisser là. Sa gorge se serra, il ne _pouvait_ pas le garder avec lui, il courrait un trop grand danger. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps frêle qui tremblait contre lui. Et puis merde à la fin ! Il était l'un des quatre Yonkou, il était capable de protéger un enfant tout de même ! Et puis, le gamin était juste trop mignon, tout simplement…

_Oui, mais si je l'adopte, ce sont mes ennemis qui le traqueront…_ pensa-t-il en désespérant intérieurement.

Ce fut donc un roux arborant une petite moue et un air mi-figue mi-raisin qui revint vers le _Red Force_. Une fois face à ses hommes, il se tourna vers son second et geignit d'une voix plaintive :

- Ben, je n'arrive pas à le lâcher…

Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire rire l'équipage. Ben, lui, eu un fin sourire et glissa à son capitaine dépité :

- Alors, gardez-le avec vous, Okashira. Ce sera plus simple si comme vous le dites, vous « ne n'arrivez pas à le lâcher ».

- Moui… ce n'est pas faux, accorda l'Akagami avec une nouvelle moue.

Shanks vit alors avec étonnements son fuku-sensho recevoir de l'argent d'une grande partie de l'équipage. Il resta un moment immobile, puis le lien se fit dans son esprit. Incrédule, il cria :

- Vous avez parié sur ça ?!

Lucky hocha la tête, un morceau de viande cachant son immense sourire et lui offrit quelques précisions :

- C'est Ben qui a gagné, il avait dit que vous ne pourriez pas laisser le petit là-bas et que vous le ramèneriez avec vous. Yasopp était aussi assez proche et les autres ont parié que vous nous feriez faire demi-tour pour retourner le chercher.

La tête de Shanks devait être comique car Rockstar ricana :

- Vous remarquerez que nous n'avons même pas envisagé que le petit corbeau ne reste pas parmi nous. Vous auriez dû vous voir hier avec lui ou quand vous dormiez, on aurait presque dit Yasopp quand il radote ses histoires à propos de son fils.

Ce dernier eu un cri d'indignation; il ne radotait pas ! C'était juste que son fils était magnifique, intrépide, très intelligent, courageux et… il fut coupé par Lucky qui lui rappela que son fils n'avait pas encore quatre ans, faisant rire les pirates autour d'eux. Ben, revenu auprès de Shanks, l'informa qu'ils avaient acheté des affaires pour l'enfant. Puis, après un temps d'arrêt, il fit remarquer à son capitaine :

- Il faudrait lui donner un nom.

Le calme revint aussitôt, et tous attendirent en observant le roux qui arborait une mine pensive. Puis, un immense sourire sur le visage, il déclara au petit dans ses bras :

- Puisqu'ils t'ont déjà surnommé « petit corbeau », autant rester dans le thème. Je vais t'appeler Raven.

Le dit petit corbeau leva les yeux sur lui, semblant hésiter sur quelque chose, alors il répéta son nouveau nom :

- Raven.

Et un sourire qui montrait tout son bonheur éclaira les traits du petit brun qui se lova contre son nouveau père, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de l'adulte.

* * *

><p>Fini! J'attends vos impressions!<p>

Le chapitre suivant se nomme: Les dons et la paroles. Je vous dis donc à samedi prochain! ^^


	3. 2:Le don et la parole

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et One Piece ne sont pas miens, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Oda-senseï.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Voici le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span> Le don et la parole

Les premiers jours à bord du _Red Force _passèrent sans grands problèmes autres que les difficultés des pirates à s'occuper d'un enfant. Shanks comprit très vite que son fils était de nature très calme et un peu malicieux sur les bords. Il n'avait pas tout le temps un sourire aux lèvres, mais quand il souriait, c'était d'un sourire léger et un peu timide qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Le roux le trouvait affreusement mignon quand il faisait ça, et il s'attachait de plus en plus à son petit corbeau.

Raven lui, associa immédiatement Shanks à une figure paternelle, protectrice. De ce fait, il faussait souvent compagnie à ceux chargés de le garder et partait à la recherche de son père, à quatre pattes. Et comme il l'était probable, il se perdit un grand nombre de fois. Par contre, faute de réussir à rejoindre son père, il accédait à des lieux où il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir entrer en temps normal… dans des endroits pour le moins… incongrus. Comme l'armoire de Ben ou les placards de la cuisine. Une fois, ils le retrouvèrent même dans la vigie, et ne surent jamais comment il avait atterri là-haut.

Ce jour-là, ne le trouvant nulle part, même dans les placards, Lucky se résigna à demander de l'aide. Il alla donc voir Ben, et ce dernier eu un regard empli de compassion en le voyant arriver.

- Il s'est encore échappé ?

Lucky se contenta de soupirer et Ben lui tapota l'épaule doucement en signe de soutien alors qu'ils allaient trouver leur capitaine. Celui-ci lisait des rapports quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lucky et son second qui lui annonça d'un air désabusé :

- Okashira, votre fils a encore disparu. On a cherché partout, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

- C'est vrai cap'tain ! Moi j'abandonne, Raven est un vrai démon ! Il est là et une seconde après, il a disparu quand on regardait ailleurs ! Et là, on dirait vraiment qu'il est devenu invisible…

Provenant de sous le bureau du Yonkou, un petit rire se fit entendre, provoquant un léger temps d'arrêt dans la pièce. Le regard des adultes stupéfaits se porta donc sur le sujet de la conversation. Le petit corbeau était là, babillant joyeusement comme si de rien n'était. Ayant entendu son nom, Raven avait décidé de leur faire part de sa présence avec les moyens du bord. _Légèrement_ choqué, Shanks sauta sur ses pieds et s'exclama :

- Mais comment est-il arrivé là ?! Vous êtes les premiers à entrer ici aujourd'hui.

Raven ne sachant pas encore parler… cette question demeura sans réponse. Le roux fit donc le tour de son bureau et prit dans ses bras le petit corbeau qui souriait toujours. Un étrange pressentiment le saisit : il avait comme l'impression que cet événement inexpliqué ne serait pas le dernier. Et les semaines qui suivirent ne firent que confirmer son pressentiment. En effet, Raven arrivait on ne savait par quel moyen dans des endroits qui lui étaient pourtant inaccessibles. Enfin, en théorie…

Un matin, alors que Shanks s'occupait de son petit brun, Yasopp déboula dans la salle à manger poursuivi par Rockstar. Raven sursauta violemment, surprit et un peu apeuré. L'Akagami prit le temps de rassurer son fils avant de se tourner lentement et avec un air menaçant vers les deux fauteurs de trouble qui avaient osé faire peur à son petit corbeau adoré. Ceux-ci se tendirent, attendant des remontrances, et furent plus que destabilisés quand leur capitaine fut pris d'un affreux fou rire en posant les yeux sur eux. Alors ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil pour tenter de trouver chez l'autre une raison à cette réaction. Mal leur en prit, il y eu un léger flottement puis ils explosèrent de rire à leur tour. Yasopp bafouilla, presque incapable d'aligner trois mots tant il riait :

- Tu as… les… ha ha… les cheveux bleus ! Hahaha ! Et tes yeux… pff… sont… sont… ha ha… rouges… pfff…

Après avoir fourni cet effort surhumain de faire une phrase plus ou moins cohérente, il se laissa aller à son rire, et s'écroula par terre. Rockstar lui, plus maîtrisé bien qu'hilare, réussi mieux que son compagnon l'épreuve de parler intelligemment :

- Tu ne t'es pas vu ! Hahaha ! Tes yeux ont viré au rose et tes cheveux au jaune canari… ha ha ! Même ta peau y est passée ! Elle est verte ! Pfouah…

L'hypothèse faite pour expliquer ceci, fut que Yasopp étant celui qui était entré dans la pièce le premier, il avait subi plus de changements que la seconde victime. Cet épisode fit bien rire les pirates pendant plusieurs jours, même si les couleurs étaient vite revenues à la normale.

Ils remarquèrent facilement que des choses bizarres se produisaient autour de Raven, notamment quand il avait peur ou qu'il était surprit. Seul son père semblait être épargné, alors que même Ben s'était retrouvé au moins une fois suspendu la tête à l'envers. Parfois aussi, les objets s'animaient sans raisons apparentes ou se mettaient à léviter dans une salle. Cela donna par ailleurs lieu à une scène cocasse. Durant un repas, quelques semaines après l'adoption, suite à une énième farce de Lucky, sa chaise s'anima et fit une ruade. Le pauvre pirate fut éjecté sous le rire cristallin du petit corbeau et il alla faire connaissance avec le plancher. Le fou rire collectif qui s'en suivi fut tellement important qu'il resta gravé dans la mémoire de tous les Akagami Kaizoku.

La chose qui revenait le plus souvent étant tout de même les disparitions mystérieuses du petit. Un après-midi où Raven avait une nouvelle fois échappé à ses gardiens, Shanks fut lui aussi réquisitionné pour aider _ses hommes_ à chercher _son_ fils. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui le retrouva… sur la figure de proue représentant un dragon du _Red Force_. Saisit par la peur qu'il ne tombe, le Yonkou se précipita vers son fils. Il pensa tout de même à faire un minimum de bruit pour ne pas le surprendre, histoire qu'il ne tombe pas pour de vrai. Il récupéra heureusement sans accident son petit corbeau. Une fois qu'il l'eu dans ses bras, il le serra doucement contre lui, pour se rassurer. Pendant un court moment il avait vraiment paniqué. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et il était sûr d'une chose : il n'aimait absolument pas cette sensation. Raven lui, observait son père de ses yeux étrangement profonds. Un de ses petits sourires fendit son visage puis il fit une chose qui fit tout simplement boguer Shanks :

- Pa…pa.

Une immense vague d'amour submergea le roux. Ses premiers mots… son tout premier mot était « papa ». Il venait d'assister aux premiers mots de son fils et il se sentait tellement bizarre… Ses sentiments se mélangeaient dans son esprit, mais ceux qui prédominaient étaient la fierté et l'amour qu'il avait pour le petit être qu'il portait. Remarquant qu'il était toujours debout sur la proue du navire, l'Akagami fit volte-face et rejoignit son équipage avec un sourire immense. Une fois devant eux, il lâcha la nouvelle, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus, couvant du regard son petit corbeau :

- Il vient de prononcer son premier mot !

La réaction des pirates ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, certains sourirent simplement, d'autres échangèrent des petits cris excités. Ils étaient beaux les terribles pirates de l'Empereur avec leurs sourires stupides et leurs yeux brillants…

Raven attira l'attention en gazouillant plusieurs « papa » de sa voix claire, et Ben ricana devant l'air de totale adoration du père. Il le laissa quelques instants à sa béatitude puis prit la parole :

- Ce petit est plein de dons, n'est-ce pas Okashira ?

- Que veux-tu dire Ben ?

Avec un sourire en coin pour son capitaine, il développa :

- Il pénètre dans des endroits inaccessibles, change la couleur des choses, fait léviter et anime des objets (Lucky eu un reniflement qui lui attira le sourire goguenard de Yasopp). En plus de cela, il nous a tous à ses pieds.

Le rire puissant de Shanks donna parfaitement raison à son second. Rire accompagné par un autre plus clair et mélodieux, et très vite suivi par tous les pirates.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 3: Bonne nouvelle! Tu es parrain!<p>

Essayez donc de deviner qui est le parrain de Raven! (mon petit castor, tu le sais déjà alors ne dis rien! ^^)


	4. 3:Bonne nouvelle! Tu es parrain!

Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter et One Piece sont à J.K. Rowling et Oda-senseï. Seuls l'histoire et Darren sont miens.

Cette fanfiction est un slash, autrement dit avec couple(s) homosexuel(s), donc ceux que cela dérange sont libres de cliquer sur la croix blanche (vous savez, celle sur un fond rouge) pour partir.

Sinon, je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta lecteur/lectrice, alors si ça intéresse quelqu'un... n'importe qui... je suis pas difficile hein...

Je félicite manga281 d'avoir découvert qui était le parrain dès la première tentative.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span> Bonne nouvelle ! Tu es parrain !

Cela faisait désormais trois semaines que Raven répétait absolument tout ce qu'il entendait, et donc, les noms de ceux qui s'occupaient de lui. Shanks restait « papa » peu importe la situation, son second était toujours « Ben », alors que Yasopp était devenu « 'asopp » et Lucky « Lu'ty », Rockstar lui, avait été rebaptisé « Ro'star ». Le petit brun les avait par ailleurs beaucoup fait rire avec ses tentatives de phrases souvent étranges.

Et depuis deux semaines, ils faisaient route vers une île connue jusque-là du Yonkou seul. Enfin… Ben qui avait deviné leur destination, appréhendait un peu leur arrivée et se demandait ce que le roux pouvait bien vouloir à _cet_ homme… et en particulier maintenant qu'il avait son fils à protéger. Ceci le tourmentait tellement qu'un soir, il vint trouver son capitaine dans sa cabine. Il était en train de lire et le vice-capitaine vit dans le lit, Raven endormi roulé en boule et emmitouflé dans la couverture. Cela eu le don de lui soutirer un sourire attendri. Il appela :

- Okashira ?

Shanks leva les yeux de son livre.

- Mmh ? Qu'y a-t-il Ben ?

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi nous allons _le_ voir alors que Raven est encore incapable de se défendre ?

L'Akagami fixa son second quelques secondes avant de déclarer le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Je dois bien lui présenter son filleul.

Ça laissa Ben sans voix. Pourquoi donc était-il surpris ? Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Shanks il aurait dû être habitué à ses décisions stupides et à ses coups de folie. Et pourtant… il jeta un regard désabusé au roux puis parti sans un mot de plus, laissant derrière lui un capitaine pirate se demandant ce qu'il avait encore dit.

Leur voyage dura une semaine de plus, pour atteindre leur destination ils devaient en effet repasser dans la première partie de Grand Line et donc quitter le Shin Sekai. Le Yonkou trouvait que c'était une bonne occasion, cela donnerait à son petit corbeau le temps de grandir un peu. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes sur son territoire du Nouveau Monde pendant qu'ils n'y seraient pas.

Quand ils mirent enfin pied sur l'île, le seul commentaire que trouva à faire Yasopp fut :

- Décidemment, cette île est toujours aussi sinistre.

Et les autres approuvèrent en hochant la tête alors qu'ils observaient suspicieusement et avec angoisse les alentours… quand une petite voix fit pâlir le tireur :

- Sins're ! Sinis're !

Yasopp regarda Raven, totalement horrifié et quelque peu tremblant. Son état ne s'arrangea pas quand son capitaine lui fit remarquer, moqueur :

- T'es mort s'il apprend que tu as qualifié son île chérie de sinistre.

Comme pour confirmer, d'autres « sinis're » retentirent et le pauvre futur cadavre couina :

- Je suis obligé de venir ?

- Oui.

Un sourire légèrement sadique étira les lèvres de l'Empereur après qu'il eut dit ce simple mot. A cet instant, on pouvait presque voir une aura sombre flotter autour de Yasopp qui intérieurement faisait son testament. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, Shanks en tête. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de marche, le roux confia le petit corbeau à son second qui se plaça au centre du groupe. La raison de ceci ? Ils approchaient d'un immense château pour le moins… lugubre… La lourde double porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer une silhouette qui se détacha doucement de l'obscurité. Silhouette dont provint une voix aussi tranchante que l'imposante épée qu'elle portait dans le dos :

- Que fais-tu ici, Akagami ?

L'interpelé haussa les sourcils face au ton _clairement ravi_ de l'homme qui le fixait du haut des marches menant au château. Et il n'était _absolument pas_ ironique en pensant cela. L'homme continuait de le regarder avec quelque chose ressemblant à un mélange d'agacement et de mépris. Alors Shanks fit ce que tout pirate digne de ce nom aurait fait à sa place : il fit la moue.

- Pourquoi tu m'accueilles comme ça Œil de Faucon ? On dirait que tu ne voulais pas me voir ! Mais je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas… Au fait ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

Le Yonkou fit volte-face, reprit dans ses bras son fils qui lui dédia un sourire, puis monta l'escalier de pierre quatre à quatre. Avec un immense sourire, il se planta devant le Grand Corsaire et lui tendit brusquement le petit. Pris de court, le meilleur épéiste du monde ne put faire autrement que de prendre gauchement l'enfant dans ses bras. Et le roux stupide devant lui, lui déclara alors que son sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus :

- Voici ton filleul, tu es parrain !

Œil de Faucon resta silencieux un moment, faisaient craindre aux Akagami Kaizoku une explosion néfaste pour leur capitaine. Sa voix claqua dans le silence, chargée de menaces sous-jacentes :

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as eu le culot d'affliger le monde de la présence de _ton_ enfant ?

- … Je l'ai adopté.

L'atmosphère déjà lourde se fit plus pesante encore alors que le Corsaire grondait dangereusement :

- Donc, tu as avec toi, un enfant qui n'est pas le tien, qui ne semble pas avoir deux ans, dans le Shin Sekai, qui est la mer la plus dangereuse du monde ? Es-tu vraiment si stupi..

Raven tira une de ses moustaches, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase et par la même occasion d'insulter le roux. Le tout sous le regard ahuri de l'équipage qui pensa que la dernière heure de leur petit corbeau était arrivée. L'épéiste baissa les yeux sur le petit être qu'il tenait, des cheveux noir corbeau cachant à moitié une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair, des traits androgynes et fins bien que masculins, une peau nacrée. Mais plus que tout, il remarqua les yeux de l'enfant, d'un vert sombre unique. Il avait un regard clair et perçant qui semblait voir au plus profond de votre cœur, et d'une profondeur hypnotisante. La voix de l'abruti roux le tira de son observation :

- Il s'appelle Raven.

Raven. Ce nom lui allait bien. Le Shichibukai se contenta de le questionner en réponse :

- Pourquoi ton choix s'est-il porté sur moi pour le parrain du petit ?

Shanks sourit intérieurement, Œil de Faucon ne l'appelait plus « l'enfant » mais « le petit ». Le magnétisme et le charme étrange du petit brun avait encore frappé! Il voulait bien rester sobre trois jours s'il se trompait!

- Je devais choisir une personne assez puissante pour pouvoir protéger mon petit corbeau. Et pour cela, qui de mieux que mon meilleur ami ?

A cette réponse, le Grand Corsaire ne changea absolument pas d'expression mais son regard se fit néanmoins moins froid. Il reprit :

- Je pensais être tranquille ici, vous évitez de venir me trouver sur mon île d'habitude.

A l'entente du mot « île », quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Raven, alertant son porteur du moment, puis il s'écria :

- Sinis're !

Une légère contraction de sa mâchoire indiqua à tous que l'épéiste avait compris de quoi il en retournait et fit déglutir de peur la plupart des Akagami Kaizoku. Il s'adressa à l'enfant de sa voix grave et monotone :

- Qui a dit « sinistre », petit ?

_Chut, chut ! Mais chuteuuuh !_ pensa le tireur d'élite en pâlissant à une vitesse prodigieuse.

- 'asopp ! s'exclama joyeusement le petit brun.

Un regard tranchant et aussi froid que la glace transperça Yasopp sur place. Et là, devant ces yeux de rapace impitoyables, peu importe son honneur et sa dignité, il voulait juste prendre ses jambes à son cou et creuser un trou pour se cacher. Shanks le sauva de cette humiliation en prenant la parole :

- Allons Mihawk, ne terrifie donc pas mes nakamas !

Alors que le regard noir se portait sur l'Akagami, le petit corbeau décida de parler de nouveau :

- Hawky !

Un tic agita l'œil gauche de Mihawk à ce surnom et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes sombres. Le Shichibukai resta sans bouger quand Raven lui offrit un de ses petits sourires. Le Yonkou échangea un regard entendu avec son second : le sabreur étant pris au piège, sous le charme du gamin et n'en avait même pas conscience. Le dit gamin tendit un bras vers son père et l'appela :

- Papa.

L'interpelé le reprit dans ses bras alors que le Corsaire se résignait à les laisser entrer. Bah, ça lui donnerait au moins le temps d'observer plus en détail cet étrange enfant. Pour lui, tous les gosses étaient les même : petits, faibles, bruyants, fatigants et envahissants. Mais bizarrement, il sentait que celui-ci était différent.

Les jours qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison. Il remarqua rapidement que le petit était d'une nature très calme. Il nota également qu'il observait attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait et qu'il était très intelligent. Mais comme il refusait de répondre à autre chose que « Raven » ou « petit corbeau », Mihawk fut bien obligé de l'appeler ainsi. Raven donc, enregistrait très vite tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et répétait autant de mots que possible. Juste en trois quatre jours, il avait appris une vingtaine de nouveaux mots. Il s'était alors tourné vers son inutile et stupide meilleur ami :

- Depuis quand parle-t-il ?

Meilleur ami qui l'informa fièrement :

- Environ un mois.

Œil de Faucon en fut extrêmement surpris, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien désigner cet enfant comme étant un génie. Un génie qui se retrouvait dans des salles du château qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir le temps d'atteindre. Bakagami lui avait parlé des étranges pouvoirs que semblait posséder le petit corbeau.

…

Bordel de merde ! Ils l'avaient contaminé avec ce surnom stupide ! Surnom qui allait à Raven comme un gant par ailleurs. … Il était foutu…

Où en était-il déjà ? Ah oui, la facilité du petit brun à apprendre des mots. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas laissé passer pareille opportunité. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, après une énième bêtise de Yasopp et Lucky et le chute du premier, Raven rit un instant avant de lâcher entre deux hoquets de rire :

- S'upide 'asopp drôle !

Le silence tomba aussitôt dans la pièce, puis un Shanks ahuri lui demanda sous le regard moqueur et satisfait du sabreur :

- Comment as-tu appelé Yasopp, Raven ?

- S'upide 'asopp, répéta docilement le petit.

Il y eu un léger flottement puis une abominable crise de rire terrassa les pirates alors que Yasopp se lamentait dans un coin en geignant que « personne ne l'aimait et qu'ils étaient tous des méchants pas beaux, d'abord que », ce qui ne servit qu'à renforcer le fou rire général. Quand il put aligner plus de deux mots, le roux posa une autre question à son fils :

- Qui t'a dit de l'appeler comme ça ?

- Hawky !

Le dit Hawky soupira intérieurement, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire nommer autrement par le petit corbeau. Il semblerait que Raven était encore plus têtu que son père quand il le voulait, il avait donc laissé tomber l'idée de lui faire dire « Dracule » ou « Mihawk ». Le Grand Corsaire posa sa main sur les cheveux noirs et les ébouriffa. Il lui fut offert un petit et doux sourire à ce geste, réaction qui lui donna l'envie bizarre de sourire à son tour. Lui qui était d'une nature solitaire et froide, qui n'avait qu'un seul ami (inutile, alcoolique et débile) il s'était attaché à un _enfant_. Il se surprenait à le surveiller du coin de l'œil, à s'amuser de ses réactions, il ressentait aussi une étrange envie de le protéger.

L'Akagami prit sa progéniture dans une étreinte forte mais douce et se leva en déclarant qu'il allait le coucher. Quand il passa à côté du rapace, il chuchota de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende :

- Je suis heureux que mon fils ait un nouveau gardien.

L'éclat dans les yeux de Mihawk était parfaitement clair pour Shanks : son petit corbeau s'était fait une place dans le cœur du faucon, et ce dernier serait là pour lui et le protégerait jusqu'à sa mort. Bien sûr, jamais le Shichibukai ne l'avouerait à voix haute, même sous la torture, il se contenta donc d'un léger hochement de tête.

Le lendemain commença parfaitement bien, jusqu'à une nouvelle disparition de Raven. Tout le château fut fouillé puis ils se réunirent dans le grand salon. L'épéiste n'était pourtant pas en vue. Celui-ci, prit d'un pressentiment, s'était dirigé vers la forêt. Entendant des bruits de lutte éloignés, il pressa l'allure en direction de la clairière d'où provenaient les sons. Rendu là, il resta un moment immobile, surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Les singes, les humandrilles se jetaient sur Raven les uns après les autres et étaient repoussés par une sorte de dôme bleuté et lumineux. Il vit que le petit brun était crispé, roulé en boule et semblait épuisé. Il se remettait en mouvement quand le bouclier vacilla et disparu. Les singes ne perdirent pas une secondes et se précipitèrent sur l'enfant désormais sans défenses. Avant de réaliser la situation, Mihawk s'était interposé, protégeant Raven de son corps. Il se redressa lentement, le petit être dans un bras, l'autre dégainant son arme. L'une des lames noires, « Kokuto Yoru ». De nombreuses entailles étaient visibles sur le sabreur, et ses habits se teintaient de rouge, mais il mit ses adversaires à terre en quelques coups, facilement.

Quand les Akagami Kaizoku virent revenir un Mihawk sanglant tenant leur petit corbeau inconscient, ils paniquèrent _un peu_. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se jetèrent sur le Corsaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pourquoi est-il inconscient ?

- Comment as-tu été blessé ?

- Est-ce qu'il est blessé lui aussi ?

- Il va bien ?

Son regard sombre et glacial eut tôt fait de les faire taire. Il les dépassa et se rendit au salon pour panser ses plaies. Une fois cela fait, il vérifia une nouvelle fois l'état de Raven avant de le rendre au Yonkou qui semblait être à deux doigts de lui faire une crise d'angoisse. Il entreprit ensuite de leur fournir des explications :

- Il était dans une clairière au nord du château, dans la forêt. Il était encerclé par une dizaine d'humandrilles, mais une sorte de barrière lumineuse le protégeait. Quand elle a cédé, ils se sont jetés sur lui et je n'ai eu que le temps de m'interposer. Comme il était inconscient, je me suis débarrassé d'eux rapidement et je suis rentré.

Shanks, qui avait terminé d'examiner son petit corbeau sous toutes les coutures à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, leva les yeux vers le faucon :

- Merci…

Sa voix était légèrement plus rauque qu'à la normale. Mihawk hocha simplement la tête et fit de sa voix neutre :

- Je le protégerai quand tu ne seras pas en mesure de le faire.

Des yeux s'écarquillèrent et des mâchoires chutèrent, Œil de Faucon venait devant eux d'accepter son rôle de parrain. Autant dire que la surprise était rude pour certains. Dans les bras du capitaine, des mouvements attirèrent toute l'attention, puis deux perles vertes balayèrent la salle avant de se stopper sur le Corsaire. Une voix mal assurée murmura, comme soulagée :

- Hawky…

Il se passa alors un évènement qui choqua profondément les pirates et provoqua un bogue général. Dracule Mihawk, dit Œil de Faucon, plus grand épéiste du monde et Shichibukai, celui qui faisait fuir ses adversaires d'un simple regard, lui qui était neutre et indifférent et que même l'apocalypse n'aurait pas pu faire changer d'expression, venait d'esquisser un sourire ! Bon, c'était un sourire très léger, juste une petite incurvation des lèvres, et un peu en coin, mais c'était Mihawk, cela équivalait pratiquement à ce qu'il éclate de rire. L'équipage de l'Empereur était donc _légèrement_ stupéfait. Leur petit corbeau avait réalisé un miracle…

C'est sur cet imprévu.. imprévu que Ben, la voix de la raison, les envoya se coucher. Ce que tous firent, encore un peu perturbés. L'Akagami s'endormit bien après son fils, réfléchissant à ces dernières heures et ressentant encore la peur qui l'avait saisi quand il avait vu l'état dans lequel le Grand Corsaire était revenu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa dans les bras de Morphée.

Le matin venu, Shanks angoissa quand Raven ne se réveilla pas, mais fut vite rassuré (un capitaine angoissé étant insupportable) par Darren, le jeune médecin de l'équipage. Le petit était juste épuisé, ce que était compréhensible, au vue du bouclier qu'il avait créé et qui d'après le rapace semblait fait d'énergie pure. Bien que rassuré, le roux le garda tout de même à l'abri dans ses bras et couva son fils d'un regard tendre. Et cela sous les yeux prédateurs de l'épéiste. Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette de son ami, pour lui, le pirate était un imbécile heureux, inconscient, avec de fortes tendances alcooliques. Pourtant, ce côté-là de l'homme avait renforcé l'estime qu'il lui portait, bien qu'il nierait ce fait jusqu'à sa mort et bien longtemps après.

Raven ne sortit de son sommeil qu'une fois le matin suivant levé. Ayant rechargé ses batteries, il entreprit de fausser une fois encore compagnie à ses gardiens et de pister son parrain dans le château. Parrain qui fut surpris de le voir entrer dans la bibliothèque même s'il n'en montra rien, histoire de ne pas manquer à sa réputation une seconde fois en trois jours. Mais il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher d'approcher, il le posa même sur ses genoux avant de reprendre sa lecture et son verre de vin en se callant dans le fauteuil. Deux orbes d'un vert qui le fascinait l'observèrent, puis le petit se lova contre son torse, comme cherchant à profiter au mieux de la chaleur de son corps. Il montra une nouvelle fois par ce geste son tempérament calme. Une question lui vint subitement à l'esprit : comment était-il entré ? Il se souvenait pourtant avoir fermé la porte. Bah, ce n'était pas important. L'après-midi passa comme ça, Mihawk lisant avec son verre de vin et Raven serré contre lui, semblant écouter les battements de son cœur avant de s'endormir sur lui. Jusqu'à ce que Ben pousse un battant de la porte en bois massif. Un sourire en coin orna ses lèvres quand il fit la remarque :

- Alors toi aussi tu es tombé sous son charme.

L'unique réaction du rapace fut de rebaisser les yeux sur son livre et de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêté. Comme si de rien n'était. Ignorant purement et simplement le fuku-sensho. Ce qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Malheureusement (de l'avis du Corsaire) il réapparu vite, accompagné cette fois par son capitaine. Shanks, voyant que son petit corbeau avait sombré dans le sommeil, murmura :

- Je vais devoir partir, Kaido se déplace et va vers mon territoire. Il est encore trop petit et serait en danger puisque le combat est inévitable, ajouta-t-il en effleurant du regard la forme de son fils qui paraissait se réveiller, je voudrais qu'il reste avec toi le temps que l'on règle cette affaire.

Œil de Faucon posa le petit brun au sol et informa simplement le roux :

- Tu as deux mois, à ce moment une réunion des Grands Corsaires est prévue et il ne pourra pas m'accompagner.

Le Yonkou ne fit qu'un mouvement de tête; cela ne posait pas de problèmes, ils seraient de retour d'ici un mois et demi, peut-être moins s'ils étaient rapides. Il avança puis s'accroupi pour être au niveau de Raven :

- Mon petit corbeau, l'interpelé le regarda et il continua, tu vas rester avec « Hawky » un moment et je viendrai bientôt te chercher.

Les deux orbes verts eurent aussitôt un éclat étrange et c'est d'un ton inquiet que Raven s'exprima :

- Papa revenir ?

Et en s'aidant du fauteuil, il se mit debout et fit quelques pas en tanguant fortement pour combler la distance entre lui et son père. Le tout sous l'œil estomaqué des deux pirates et celui un peu plus ouvert qu'à la normale du sabreur. L'Akagami bafouilla, un peu ébranlé :

- Ben…ce…ce sont bien ses premiers pas ?

- Hm hm, fit ce dernier, lui aussi troublé.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de l'Empereur et il prit l'enfant dans une étreinte. Son fils cacha sa tête dans les creux de son cou et il chuchota d'une voix douce :

- C'est un magnifique cadeau que tu viens de me faire.

Il resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle contre lui.

- Je reviendrai vite, n'ai pas peur…

Il reposa le petit corbeau par terre, se redressa et quitta la pièce, sa cape fendant l'air derrière lui, Ben sur ses talons. La seule chose qui trahi sa peine fut que Raven se colla aux jambes de Mihawk, en tremblant faiblement.

* * *

><p>Bakagami est une contraction de baka, qui veut dire imbécileidiot, et Akagami, c'est donc un surnom.

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine avec le chapitre 4: Les questions que l'on peut se poser en un mois et demi.

J'attends vos impressions! ^^


	5. 4:Les questions que l'on peut se poser

Disclaimer: Bah, comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire et Darren. Tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling et Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: M, ce n'est pas pour rien même si ça ne viendra pas avant un moment.

Couple: aucun pour le moment ^^

Je recherche un/une bêta lecteur/lectrice, et je rassure tout le monde, je ne mords pas.. ou rarement. Je ne peux pas vraiment demander à mes amies (au nombre de quatre, les autres n'étant plus au lycée): une est portée disparue la plupart du temps (maladie chronique, en plus c'est la seule qui pourrait m'aider...), une autre travaille elle-même sur une fic et me demande de la relire, ensuite, mon castor n'est pas vraiment une étoile en grammaire et orthographe (je t'aime quand même, ne t'inquiète pas!), et la dernière, n'en parlons même pas (elle a réussi l'exploit d'écrire philosophie avec deux y et France avec un e...). ...je suis maudite... -.-'

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review! Voici le chapitre 4!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 :<span> Les questions que l'on peut se poser en un mois et demi

- Stupide roux inutile et alcoolique, sale pirate à deux berrys, abruti nuisible…

Non, non, Dracule Mihawk n'était pas devenu fou, il maudissait juste son soi-disant meilleur ami. Celui qui était parti deux heures plus tôt. Il avait réalisé une chose quelques minutes auparavant, et depuis, il insultait Shanks de noms d'oiseaux tous plus imagés les uns que les autres. Bakagami n'avait pas trouvé utile de lui dire, et maintenant, il se posait cette question existentielle : comment s'occupe-t-on d'un enfant en bas âge ?

N'ayant jamais gardé un enfant, les premiers jours furent éprouvants pour le Grand Corsaire, mais une fois les bases assimilées, il découvrit que Raven n'était vraiment pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un enfant difficile. En effet, désormais capable de marcher, le petit corbeau ne se servait pas de ses jambes pour le fuir et explorer le château. Non, il préférait suivre son parrain dans tous ses déplacements, se retrouvant ainsi systématiquement dans la même pièce que l'adulte. Au moins, Mihawk n'avait pas à lui courir après et en était plus que satisfait.

Autre chose qu'Œil de Faucon comprit rapidement au sujet du petit brun : il était curieux. Très curieux. Lui posant des questions parfois bizarre avec son vocabulaire encore faible. Lui répondre et expliquer ces réponses n'était pas toujours des plus facile. Comme ce jour, où l'épéiste s'était installé comme à son habitude, avec un livre et un verre de vin, dans un fauteuil du salon pour profiter de la chaleur de la cheminée. Maintenant à la mi-novembre, la température baisait rapidement de jour en jour. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines et demie que le roux était parti et il devait être sur le chemin du retour. Raven s'était emmitouflé dans sa cape, ne laissant percer que le haut de sa tête, et cela donnait au rapace une envie étrange, celle de sourire et de passer sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du plus petit. Un mouvement contre lui, lui fit baisser le regard et ses yeux dorés accrochèrent ceux sombres de son filleul.

- Où papa ? fit ce dernier de sa voix claire.

Bien que sa voix ne tremblait en aucune façon, ses yeux n'étaient que deux lacs sans fond d'angoisse et d'interrogations. Il prit un ton doux pour lui répondre. Ce ton, il l'avait découvert avec étonnement et n'était capable de l'employer que pour le petit corbeau.

- Ton père est parti chasser d'autres pirates.

Le petit eu un mouvement de tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Puis il fronça subitement les sourcils et son regard retrouva celui jaune du faucon :

- Est quoi pirate ?

Le Corsaire ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question et dû donc chercher un instant ses mots pour expliquer cela à un enfant.

- Les pirates sont des personnes qui vivent et voyagent sur les mers. Il y a deux sortes de pirates. Il y a ceux qui veulent vivre libres avec leurs nakamas, et ceux qui ne souhaitent que piller et détruire.

Il savait que le petit brun comprendrait, aussi, il ne fut surpris que par la brusque inquiétude qui apparue dans les iris verts et la question qui fusa :

- Alors papa méchant ?

Sa prononciation étant bien meilleure de jour en jour nota le Shichibukai. Il pesa ses mots avec soin :

- Non, ne crains rien, ton père est libre.

_Et même un peu trop_, ajouta-t-il intérieurement poussant un lourd soupir qui lui attira un regard curieux.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de Red Line, dans le Shin Sekai, au même moment, deux bateaux s'était arrêtés côte à côte. Le <em>Red Force<em> paraissait vraiment minuscule par rapport à l'autre navire. Celui de l'homme le plus fort du monde, d'un autre Yonkou, d'Edward Newgate, le _Moby Dick_. Shanks monta à bord accompagné de Ben, Yasopp et Rockstar, avec un tonneau de saké. Il se tint droit devant Shirohige, le visage sérieux, surprenant grandement l'équipage adverse : voir le roux sérieux _et_ sobre était vraiment un évènement inhabituel et souvent mauvais signe. Marco, le fuku-sensho des Shirohige Kaizoku, s'étonna que le capitaine adverse ne lui ait pas encore demandé de rejoindre son équipage, il le faisait pourtant à chaque fois. Il regarda son père prendre une coupe d'alcool puis engager la conversation :

- Que veux-tu Akagami ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et en surprit plus d'un :

- Nous devons rejoindre le Paradis au plus vite, et je suis venu te demander l'autorisation de passer par ton territoire.

Newgate fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi veux-tu aller dans la première partie de Grand Line ?

- Je dois absolument récupérer quelqu'un là-bas !

Il y eu un léger blanc, pendant lequel les Shirohige Kaizoku se demandèrent ce qu'il arrivait à l'autre Yonkou. Il n'avait même pas utilisé son haki du roi en montant à bord du _Moby Dick_… c'était dire si son comportement était étrange.

Leur étonnement monta d'un cran de plus quand ils virent Ben poser une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine et tenta de le rassurer :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas autant Okashira, il est parfaitement en sécurité.

- …

- Okashira ?

- RAAAAAH ! J'aurais dû le garder avec moi ! Imagine s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose !

L'explosion de Shanks eu au moins le mérite de stupéfier Barbe Blanche et son équipage alors que Rockstar marmonnait un truc ressemblant à « le voilà qui recommence », ce qui intrigua Marco. L'Akagami poursuivi sur sa lancée :

- Et s'il était retourné dans la forêt et s'était fait dévorer par les singes ? Et si un arbre lui était tombé dessus ? Et s'il s'était perdu dans le château et que son parrain ne le retrouvait pas ? Et s'il tombait sur la salle d'arme et qu'il lui arrivait malheur ? Et s'il tombait dans la mer et se noyait ?

Le roux était au bord de l'hystérie et paniquait sous les yeux ronds de ses rivaux. La seule question que tous se posaient était : mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Marco, comme tous les autres, élaborait des hypothèses pour expliquer le comportement plus qu'étrange de Shanks. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le roux se conduire ainsi… déjà qu'en temps normal ils avaient bien du mal à déterminer s'il était de nature joyeuse ou juste ivre… mais alors là… L'intervention du second les ramena au moment présent :

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que le petit corbeau aille se noyer ?!

- Ça peut arriver !

Un nouveau flottement s'installa dans les cerveaux des Shirohige, ce qui devenait vraiment fréquent ce jour-ci. …petit corbeau ? Shanks sembla penser à une chose après avoir hurlé et pâli brusquement. Marco remarqua de façon totalement décalé qu'il changeait de couleur à une vitesse impressionnante…

- Ben ! C'est horrible ! Et s'il se faisait enlever ?

Son second l'observa en silence, avec une expression blasée. Puis il l'interrogea comme s'il parlait à un enfant :

- Comment diable voulez-vous qu'il se fasse enlever ? Avez-vous oublié qui vous avez choisi pour parrain ?

De mauvaise foi, l'Akagami cria :

- Les suicidaires ça existe ! Et puis, je ne doute pas de sa capacité à le protéger, mais de sa capacité à s'occuper d'un enfant tout court…

Alors que des idées similaires germaient dans les esprits du Phénix et de son capitaine, le visage du roux perdit ses dernières couleurs et se changea en un masque d'horreur et il paniqua pour de bon :

- Beeeeen ! Il va transformer mon petit corbeau en mini lui ! Je veux pas que mon fils devienne un être froid, méprisant et cynique ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il va commencer à l'entraîner et le

- TON FILS ?!

Ce cri commun à tout l'équipage de Barbe Blanche le coupa et fit soupirer Ben. Ils étaient plongés dans la stupéfaction la plus totale; le roux était père ! Seul Marco avait réussi à garder son flegme quasi légendaire. Alors que ses hommes étaient encore sous le choc, Newgate prit la parole, la voix lourde de menaces sous-jacentes :

- Tu as _laissé_ ton fils sur une île ?

L'Akagami montra du doigt son fuku-sensho comme un gamin :

- C'est Ben qui a dit que c'était trop dangereux pour lui à cause de Kaido !

- Et je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû vous séparer… commenta l'accusé, il fixa le roux d'un air désespéré et continua, bon sang, Okashira ! Vous êtes encore pire que Yasopp avec son fils ! Lui au moins, il ne psychotte pas en faisant des hypothèses farfelues ! Et par Davy Jones, le petit n'a même pas deux ans ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il l'entraîne ?

Marco entendit un léger gloussement de rire camouflé avec dextérité en toux. En regardant à côté de lui, il vit que c'était Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième flotte, farceur de service ainsi que chef cuisinier. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il s'amuse de la situation… il reporta par ailleurs son attention sur le Yonkou roux et son second qui reprenait ses allégations tandis que Shanks baragouinait ce qui ressemblait pour lui à « mais imagine un peu s'il tombait dans les escaliers » :

- En plus de cela, vous stressez également les autres avec vos scénarios catastrophes !

Shirohige, qui avait bien comprit que la situation ne pouvait que dégénérer un peu plus, choisit la solution la plus rapide pour désamorcer le problème :

- Je ne vois aucune raison de vous empêcher de passer par mon territoire.

Le roux se tourna aussitôt vers lui et s'inclina en le remerciant :

- Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle !

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'autre Yonkou courait déjà vers le _Red Force_ en hurlant qu'ils n'avaient plus une seconde à perdre. Il fut suivi par Rockstar et Yasopp qui ricanaient sur son dos, puis par son second qui avança en silence et après avoir soupiré. Quand les Akagami Kaizoku s'éloignèrent, Vista lâcha un commentaire que partageaient la plupart de ses compagnons :

- Pauvre gosse…

* * *

><p>Mihawk regardait Raven dormir blotti contre son flanc. Normalement, Shanks devrait être de retour dans le courant de la semaine. Il espérait que ce serait plus tôt que tard. Pas que l'abruti roux lui manque, loin de là, mais il avait bien vu que le petit brun commençait à déprimer et était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il prit le petit corbeau doucement dans ses bras pour aller le coucher, et quand il passa devant une fenêtre du cinquième étage, il vit le <em>Red Force<em> amarré et ses pupilles s'éclairèrent brièvement de satisfaction. Il fit volte-face et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Visiblement, le navire était là depuis un petit moment car quand il atteignit la grande porte, on frappa. La lueur dans le regard du Yonkou lui apprit que la séparation avait été aussi pénible pour le père que pour le fils. Ce dernier commença par ailleurs à s'éveiller. Quand les perles vert sombre accrochèrent celles mordorées de son père, un grand sourire illumina son visage et ses yeux semblèrent même scintiller. A cet instant, rien ne semblait pouvoir faire plus plaisir à Raven, il rayonnait littéralement de joie. Le roux eu un sourire tendre en réponse bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que le petit brun lui avait manqué. Il chuchota en le prenant au creux de ses bras :

- Tu m'as horriblement manqué mon petit corbeau…

Dans un grand moment de lucidité, Yasopp pensa que c'était un affreux euphémisme. Et s'il l'avait dit à voix haute, il aurait alors découvert que ses nakamas pensaient exactement la même chose.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Alors, vos impressions? ^^<p>

Le chapitre suivant se nomme: le pouvoir de voir les cœurs.

A la semaine prochaine! =D


	6. 5:Le pouvoir de voir les coeurs

Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter et One Piece sont à J.K. Rowling et Oda-senseï. Seuls l'histoire et Darren sont miens.

Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 :<span> Le pouvoir de voir les cœurs

Le temps avait passé, doucement mais sûrement, bien que quelques événements étaient venus troubler la relative tranquillité des Akagami Kaizoku. La fois où Shanks avait dû faire face à la première maladie de Raven en était un bon exemple. Le roux entendait encore parler de son comportement de « papa poule ». Désormais âgé de huit ans, le petit corbeau était un enfant toujours aussi calme, attentif à son entourage et à son environnement. D'une nature douce bien que ferme, il pouvait devenir vraiment voilent si quelqu'un avait le malheur de s'en prendre à sa famille. Cela en avait d'ailleurs surprit plus d'un. Et bien qu'il préfère rester dans la bibliothèque du navire ou suivre les conseils de son Hawky pour son entraînement au sabre, il faisait parfois des blagues aux membres de l'équipage. Seuls son père et Ben étaient épargnés et ses cibles préférées étaient Yasopp et Lucky. Rockstar lui, l'aidait parfois à réaliser ses farces, même si le brun se débrouillait le plus souvent seul en usant de ses pouvoirs. Quand ses chères victimes lui avaient demandé la raison de ces « attentats » (selon leur point de vue), il avait juste répondu que cela lui servait à améliorer la maîtrise de ses dons et sa discrétion. A ces mots, Lucky et Yasopp avait un peu déprimé, car les fameux dons du corbeau s'étaient diversifiés et étaient devenus plus puissants. Et Raven était très discret, il savait comment se faire oublier, se déplacer furtivement et ne pas laisser de preuves. Donc, même si tous savaient pertinemment qui était l'auteur de ces blagues, ils n'avaient jamais aucune preuve contre lui. De plus, il avait changé, ses traits gracieux s'étaient affinés et il avait grandi bien qu'il reste assez petit, et avec son air innocent et ses beaux yeux, il ressemblait tant à un ange qu'on lui aurait offert jusqu'au ciel lui-même sans hésitations.

Le souffle court et les battements de son cœur résonnant à ses oreilles, Raven se redressa dans son lit. Ses yeux mirent à redevenir clairs et il prit encore quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité et se resituer dans sa chambre. Son rêve en tête, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, il longea le couloir dans un silence total. Pourtant, lui qui se déplaçait toujours sans le moindre son et surprenait en révélant sa présence, il fit bien attention à faire un peu de bruit quand il poussa la porte de la cabine de son père. Le petit corbeau se glissa précautionneusement dans le lit du Yonkou qui referma ses bras sur lui. Envelopper par la chaleur du roux, sa voix grave le calma :

- Tu as encore fais un cauchemar ?

Raven ne répondit pas immédiatement et hocha juste légèrement la tête, puis il murmura :

- C'est encore cette femme qui supplie pour son enfant. Et l'homme rit, et son rire est horrible… puis il y a cette lumière verte.

Shanks se contenta de serrer un peu plus le petit corps contre lui. Ce cauchemar revenait bien trop souvent ses derniers temps pour n'être rien d'autre qu'un simple rêve. Le roux y pensa un long moment puis décida qu'il verrait le lendemain avec Darren si quelque chose pouvait être fait. Bercé par la respiration calme de son père, le brun retomba rapidement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il passa un moment à s'entraîner avec les hommes les l'équipage. Même s'ils n'utilisaient pas l'épée, ils le formaient au moins à se battre contre leurs styles de combat. Et Raven progressait vite, à la grande fierté de tous les pirates. Pas d'une force remarquable, il était en revanche doté d'une vitesse et d'une agilité stupéfiante. Puis, quand il eut terminé ses exercices, il partit pour l'infirmerie. Il aimait bien Darren, le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était toujours là pour passer un instant avec lui. Il lui apprenait aussi les bases de la médecine. En plus de cela, l'infirmerie était toujours silencieuse alors le petit corbeau adorait passer du temps ici, il venait au moins une heure par jour. Et comme chaque jour, le médecin était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau, plongé dans un livre sur les propriétés des plantes. Darren était d'une taille dans la moyenne ici, environ 1m 90, et Raven avait conscience qu'il pourrait être heureux d'atteindre un jour le mètre 70… Il avait des cheveux châtains et ses yeux d'un beau bleu saphir lui donnaient un certain charme auprès des femmes. Il était celui qu'il voyait le plus comme un frère, Ben, Yasopp, Lucky et Rockstar, étaient plus comme des oncles. La voix du médecin le tira de ses réflexions :

- Tu es venu tôt aujourd'hui, il n'est même pas onze heures.

Le brun acquiesça doucement, sachant que l'autre avait autre chose à lui dire, ce qui ne tarda pas :

- Le capitaine est passé me voir il y a quelques heures, tu as encore eu ce cauchemar ?

- Hm.

Réponse parfaitement compréhensible, notez l'ironie. Raven avait horreur de parler de lui, ça le gênait et il ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Darren eu juste un sourire amusé au son qu'il avait produit. Il avait très vite comprit que le petit corbeau n'aimait pas être le sujet de la conversation, encore plus quand il était question de ses problèmes. Son jeune ami, bien que jeune, justement, était de bonne compagnie et il s'amusait quand le petit brun réagissait comme un enfant de son âge. Dans un moment de grande bonté, il consentit à le sortir de sa gêne :

- J'ai peut-être une solution, mais je ne suis pas sûr du résultat.

Le corbeau releva la tête vers Darren qui lui souriait doucement, pour lui montrer qu'il avait son attention. Darren sentit son sourire s'agrandir il n'était vraiment pas bavard, sauf quand on trouvait un sujet de conversation qu'il jugeait intéressant. Le médecin reprit :

- Je peux t'apprendre les bases de la méditation, cela pourrait t'aider.

Raven lui offrit un de ses petits sourires en acceptant, et ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à travailler cela. Quand arriva l'heure du repas, le brun venait de réussir à vider son esprit. Sur le pont, il observa une fois de plus le paysage étrange dont il était spectateur : dans une bulle, le _Red Force_ naviguait _sous_ la surface de l'océan. En levant les yeux, il vit qu'ils atteindraient bientôt l'air libre. Depuis deux jours, ils faisaient route vers Shabaody pour rejoindre la première partie de Grand Line, aussi surnommée le Paradis. Il rejoignit son père et mangea à côté de lui en observant les pitreries de l'équipage, et quelques heures plus tard, une fois l'après-midi bien entamée, ils débarquèrent sur l'archipel. La grande majorité des hommes étaient restés sur le navire, Rockstar et Lucky compris. Raven descendit donc avec son père, Ben, Yasopp et Darren. Curieux, il détailla tout ce qu'il voyait dans les différentes mangroves. Mais quand ils passèrent devant un immense parc d'attraction, leur petit corbeau sembla se lasser de son observation, ce qui interpella les adultes autour de lui. Shanks fut le premier à formuler la question qui les taraudait tous :

- Le parc ne t'intéresse pas Raven ?

L'interrogé haussa les épaules, mais développa devant le regard du Yonkou :

- Non, il y a trop de monde et de bruit, ce n'est pas assez calme. Et il n'y a pas de bibliothèque.

Pour la peine, il eut droit à des regards interloqués de la part de trois des hommes, seul son père ne paraissait pas surprit et regardait même les autres d'un air de dire « à quoi vous vous attendiez ? C'est Raven ». Son petit corbeau ne pouvait que l'approuver en silence alors que les autres se demandaient visiblement s'il avait vraiment huit ans.

- Nous allons dans la zone de non-droit, alors ne t'éloigne pas mon petit corbeau.

Le petit brun regarda son père et comprit que malgré le surnom affectif, celui-ci était sérieux. Il fit un signe de tête et s'accrocha à la main du roux qui le couva tendrement du regard. Comme un seul homme, Ben, Darren et Yasopp se positionnèrent autour d'eux, de façon à pouvoir protéger l'enfant au mieux en cas d'attaque. Ce qui était peu probable au vu de leurs identités. Mais bon, comme on disait, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. L'Akagami les mena dans un bar reculé, et la femme derrière le comptoir eu un sourire attendri en voyant la formation qu'ils avaient adopté. Sa voix attira l'attention de Raven qui jusque-là observait la décoration intérieure :

- Alala… comme tu as grandi petit lord.

Les deux perles vertes se posèrent sur Shanks, interrogatives et le père sourit avant de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce surnom.

Flashback

Le Yonkou venait d'entrer dans le bar, son petit corbeau dans les bras. Shakky releva les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait et sourit. Elle finit de ranger les verres puis rejoignit le roux de l'autre côté du comptoir.

- Tiens donc, Shanks, je me demandais quand tu passerais enfin.

- Nous ne sommes que de passage. Rayleigh n'est pas là n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question n'attendait pas de réponse. Son ancien fuku-sensho se serait déjà montré s'il avait été là. Il soupira, et dire qu'il voulait présenter Raven à son père de cœur. Un reniflement amusé derrière lui, lui apprit que Ben avait suivi son résonnement.

- Tu sais bien comment il est, fit la femme, il est encore parti jouer et s'endetter. Mais au lieu de parler de lui, présente-moi donc ce petit bout.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de l'Empereur alors que ses yeux brillaient de fierté et d'un amour puissant. Ces deux sentiments étaient clairement perceptibles quand il répondit en gonflant la poitrine :

- C'est Raven, mon fils, mais tu le sais sans doute déjà.

- Oui, je le sais. …alala ~, il est tellement mignon. Pour la peine, je vais vous une information gratuitement pour lui : le petit lord est né un 31 juillet et a actuellement un peu plus d'un an et demi.

Shanks en resta comme deux ronds de flan, comment savait-elle cela par Davy Jones ? Dans son dos plusieurs « petit lord ? » furent répétés. Ah oui, tiens, il y avait ça aussi… Comment ça « lord » ? Il scruta pendant de longues secondes Shakky du regard, puis soupira avant de déclarer :

- Je ne veux même pas savoir le début du comment du pourquoi.

A cela, l'ancienne pirate eut un petit rire. Un autre se joignit à elle et le roux regarda tendrement le petit corbeau rire. Bah, au moins, maintenant ils connaissaient la date de son anniversaire…

Fin Flashback

Raven hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, puis il se plaça devant la barman et s'inclina légèrement avant de la saluer de sa voix claire :

- Bonjour. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer tous les deux.

Tous les deux ? Comment ça tous les deux ? Le sourire de Shakky s'élargit de même que celui du Yonkou qui regardait avec fierté son fils. Les trois autres continuèrent de s'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix ne s'élève :

- Il est bien mieux élevé que toi à son âge.

Shanks souffla, l'air de dire « oui, et alors ? » tandis que les autres pivotaient pour faire face à un homme bien connu. Silver Rayleigh se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il alla donner une accolade au roux, puis il posa un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur du petit brun.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te rencontrer Raven. Shakky m'a appris que mon ancien mousse avait un fils et j'étais impatient de te voir. J'étais le vice-capitaine de ton père dans l'équipage de Roger et je suis sûr qu'il t'a déjà parlé de moi.

Une lueur anima le regard sombre du brun, mélange d'un sérieux intérêt et d'une curiosité toute enfantine. Il demanda alors, plus pour obtenir une confirmation qu'autre chose :

- Silver Rayleigh, le Mei-ô ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du susnommé et il acquiesça, faisant briller un peu plus les yeux du petit corbeau alors que derrière eux, Ben et Yasopp soupiraient et Darren ricanait. Raven lui tendit une main, que Rayleigh saisit en l'interrogeant du regard. Le premier ne fit que sourire mystérieusement et entraîna l'adulte à l'extérieur. Quand ils eurent franchi la porte, Ben se tourna vers Shakky et lui annonça avec une mine désolée :

- Silver ne risque pas de revenir avant un certain temps au vu de l'intérêt qu'il a éveillé chez notre petit corbeau. Il est vraiment très curieux et passionné par l'histoire des grands pirates, et encore plus par celles de Roger et d'Okashira.

- Alala ~ Un interrogatoire hein ? fit-elle amusée.

Le Yonkou sembla alors se gonfler de fierté :

- Raven ne le relâchera pas avant eu des réponses à _toutes_ ses questions.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier ! hurla Yasopp sous les ricanements de Darren.

De leur côté, le petit brun avait mené le Mei-ô dans une sorte de parc qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Dès qu'ils avaient été installés, il avait lancé sa première question. Rayleigh lui, venait de comprendre la réaction des hommes de Shanks : le gamin n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions. Il semblait être une source intarissable d'interrogations. Tous les sujets y paissaient, de Roger lui-même jusqu'au fonctionnement de leurs cuisines. Quand le petit corbeau paru en avoir terminé avec lui, le Mei-ô aurait bien éclaté de rire : ce n'était tout simplement pas croyable d'être curieux à ce point ! En plus de cela, avec les expressions qui animaient le visage de Raven au fil de ses explications, Rayleigh avait pu voir à quel point le monde de la piraterie fascinait le gosse. Désormais, il pouvait prétendre comprendre sa vieille amie quand elle lui avait dit à quel point elle le trouvait attachant. La voix claire du brun le ramena au moment présent :

- Et papa, il était comment quand il était petit ?

Cette question fut celle de trop et il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Cela de longues minutes avant qu'il ne puisse aligner deux mots sans repartir dans sa crise de rire.

- Eh bien, ton père vois-tu, était un grand farceur. Il ne passait pas deux jours sans qu'on ne déplore une nouvelle victime de ses méfaits. Très courageux mais un peu trop tête brûlée, on avait du mal à l'empêcher de participer aux combats quand il était encore trop jeune. Je me souviens qu'il traînait souvent avec un autre gamin, Buggy. Il adorait le faire tourner en bourrique.. mais une fois, il s'est retrouvé on ne sait comment emmêlé dans les cordages des voiles après avoir voulu renverser un pot de peinture sur Buggy. Non seulement il s'est retrouvé coincé en l'air, mais en plus, la peinture est tombée sur Roger !

Un éclat de rire cristallin échappa à Raven à cela, il pouvait presque voir la scène d'ici. Rayleigh continua de parler de son père et il l'écouta religieusement en voyant toute l'affection que l'homme portait au roux. Quand le jour commença à décliner, le petit corbeau sauta sur ses pieds, fit quelques pas avant de faire volte-face pour appeler l'autre :

- Tu viens jii-chan ? On rentre, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Bien que surprit par l'appellation utilisée par Raven, Rayleigh se leva lui aussi et ils reprirent le chemin du bar. Quand ils retrouvèrent les autres, la première chose que fit l'Akagami fut de demander au petit brun si tout s'était bien passé. Ce à quoi il répondit par un de ses petits sourires avant de développer :

- Oui, c'était bien et j'ai appris plein de choses. En plus, je me sentais protégé parce que Ray-chan a un cœur fort, même un peu plus que le tiens papa.

Le dit Ray-chan le fixa quelques secondes; un autre surnom ? Bah, il n'était pas contre non plus. Puis, ce qu'avait dit Raven fit son chemin dans les têtes des adultes. Les premiers à se reprendre furent Shakky et Ben, et ce fut le second des Akagami Kaizoku qui s'accroupi devant leur petit corbeau :

- Raven, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « un cœur fort » ?

- L'interrogé une petite moue, et réfléchit un moment pour trouver ses mots :

- C'est dur d'expliquer. Moi, je sens le cœur des gens. Et c'est bien, comme ça je sais de qui je dois me méfier. Jii-chan, son cœur… hm… c'est comme les rayons du soleil, ça réchauffe et ça rassure. Euh… papa, il est comme le ciel du Shin Sekai, un moment il est bleu et paf, l'autre c'est un orage. Entre les deux, c'est Ray-chan le plus fort, pas beaucoup, mais un peu plus que papa tous les deux, ils sont gentils, et je sens qu'ils ont les mêmes idées… Darren, il m'a dit qu'on disait plutôt des principes…

C'était désormais un peu plus clair, mais il restait tout de même des zones d'ombre. Le Yonkou souleva l'une d'elles :

- Depuis quand ça arrive ?

- Trois semaines, informa le brun après avoir brièvement compté.

_C'est à peu près au même moment que ses cauchemars ont commencé_, nota le roux, _ça a peut-être un rapport_. Voyant que son fils commençait à dormir debout, il le mena dans une des chambres que Shakky leur avait fourni pour la nuit. Son petit corbeau avait déjà succombé au sommeil quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Sans faire de bruit, il redescendit dans le bar, où les autres discutaient déjà de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Shanks leur fit part de sa supposition. Pendant instant, le silence envahi la pièce, puis Yasopp résuma la situation :

- Il a le pouvoir de voir le cœur des gens.

Le roux approuva en silence, comme tous les autres, puis le Mei-ô reprit le parole :

- C'est un pouvoir unique, qui doit être utilisé avec prudence. Il doit apprendre à la maîtriser.

Ces mots ne furent pas contestés, tous étaient une nouvelle fois d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit. Restait encore à savoir qui s'occuperait de l'entraîner.

Le lendemain, quand le petit brun eu fini de prendre son petit déjeuner, son père lui expliqua qu'ils en avaient conclu que son don était un peu semblable au haki de l'observation, ou haki sensitif. Et donc, il se retrouva à écouter son Ray-chan lui parler de ce haki, qui était plus une question de concentration, contrairement à celui de l'armement (ou combattif). Cela lui convenait parfaitement, de plus, avec les bases de méditation que lui avait inculqué Darren, il comprit en trois quatre jours son fonctionnement. Bien sûr, la pratique ne fut pas aussi aisée et au bout de deux semaines, il se retrouva bloqué par son jeune âge, son corps ayant atteint ses limites actuelles. Mais grâce à cet entraînement, il avait pu maîtriser son don. Le matin de leur départ pour le Paradis, le corbeau s'installa sur un banc bordant une rue marchande, et donc grouillante de monde, pour s'exercer à « lire » les cœurs. Une heure plus tard, il alla retrouver son père, profondément troublé. Ce dernier était assis dans l'herbe non loin du _Red Force_, il observa son fils quand celui-ci se laissa tomber contre lui, et voyant son air préoccupé il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Raven ?

- Pourquoi ces gens, il fit un geste évasif vers la rue d'où il venait, sourient alors qu'ils sont tristes ? Leurs cœurs pleurent les rêves qu'ils ont abandonné, ils pleurent mais en apparence ils sourient… pourquoi ? Pourquoi se mentir et montrer quelque chose de faux ?

Le regard mordoré de Shanks se planta dans celui vert et empli d'incompréhensions du brun. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que ce monde était pourri et avait fait perdre espoir à beaucoup ? Que la seule loi qui était vraiment respectée était celle du plus fort ?

- Ces gens essaient d'avancer comme ils peuvent, Raven. Même si leurs rêves ont été brisés, ils essaient de trouver une autre raison de vivre. Peut-être veulent-ils protéger ceux qui leurs sont chers en montrant un visage souriant, ils doivent sûrement tout faire pour éviter de leur faire de la peine. C'est souvent la même chose, les gens sourient pour ne pas s'effondrer. Parce qu'ils sentent que s'ils se laissent aller et tombent, ils ne parviendront pas à se relever.

Le petit corbeau releva la tête qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule du Yonkou et le regarda, semblant avoir du mal à assimiler cela et les yeux étrangement brillants :

- C'est triste… souffla-t-il.

Et une unique larme roula le long de sa joue, surprenant le roux. Raven pleurait rarement et sûrement pour des choses futiles, ce qu'il avait senti avait donc dû le secouer. Et en effet, durant cette heure, il avait découvert toute la profondeur de son don. Non seulement il pouvait immédiatement voir la vraie nature de la personne, mais en plus, en se concentrant juste un peu plus sur cette personne, il était en mesure de lire toutes ses émotions, de celles en surface aux plus profondes. Un long moment, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte dans laquelle son père l'avait attiré, profitant simplement de la chaleur rassurante que lui procuraient les bras autour de lui. Contre l'Empereur, il se sentait protégé de tout, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et seul Davy Jones savait à quel point il en avait besoin à cet instant. Il avait ressenti tellement de désespoir, de peur et de tristesse. A tel point qu'il sentait encore cette détresse abominable lui geler le cœur. Il se redressa, et Shanks vit parfaitement la lueur nouvelle de détermination qui s'était allumée dans son regard.

- Je vivrai de façon à ne rien regretter. Je vivrai pour moi, pour mes rêves et ma famille.

La fierté qui éclairait les traits de son père à cet instant lui fit plus plaisir que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire. Ils furent tirés de leur petit moment famille par l'arrivée de Rayleigh et Shakky qui venaient leur souhaiter un bon départ. Le Mei-ô prit la parole le premier en s'adressant à l'Akagami :

- Prends bien soin du petit corbeau, gamin, il se tourna vers Raven, et toi, surveille ton père, histoire qu'il ne boive pas trop.

Il fit un clin d'œil au petit brun sous le cri d'indignation de Shanks. L'éclat de rire du corbeau attira les sourire de tous les pirates. Il réussit à lui répondre malgré son rire :

- Promis Jii-chan !

Ils embarquèrent dans la bonne humeur avec un capitaine faisait semblant de bouder sous les regards moqueurs de ses hommes. Raven, aux côtés de son père et des autres, fit au-revoir de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il ait du mal à voir Shakky et Rayleigh. Puis il se tourna vers le roux, pensant subitement à quelque chose :

- Au fait papa, pourquoi on va dans le Paradis ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 5, des reviews? *fait des yeux humides de petit chat abandonné*<p>

"Jii-chan" signifie "grand-père", à ne pas confondre avec "Ji-chan" qui veut dire "tonton".

La semaine prochaine, ce sera un bonus qui sera publié: la traque.


	7. Bonus 1: La traque

Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter et One Piece sont à J.K. Rowling et Oda-senseï. Seuls l'histoire et Darren sont miens.

Salut! Comment allez-vous? Moi? J'ai passé ma première épreuve de sport pour le BAC (au nombre de trois) jeudi, demi-fond (beurk beurk beurk!), et j'en ai encore des courbatures... mon castor, tu me comprends, nous avons survécu à cette terrible épreuve ensemble! ^^

Alors, voici un bonus qui me trainait dans la tête depuis un long moment.

* * *

><p><span>Bonus 1<span> : La traque ou Comment tenter de suivre un enfant qui vient d'apprendre à marcher…

Un certain soir, dans une certaine calle d'un certain navire, certaines personnes tenaient un conseil de guerre. Des pirates bien connus, au nombre de trois, étaient assis en cercle dans les profondeurs du _Red Force_. Une première voix s'éleva, celle de Yasopp :

- Ça ne peut plus durer ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour le suivre.

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent, Lucky et Rockstar parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Cela faisait une semaine à peine qu'ils avaient quitté Mihawk et son île Lugubra, et le moins qu'ils puissent dire, c'était que Raven était encore pire. Maintenant, il disparaissait encore plus vite qu'avant et ils mettaient toujours trois heures à le retrouver. Alors là, ils disaient stop ! Ils en avaient marre d'être baladés d'un bout à l'autre du bateau. Mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas faire grève, il devait absolument trouver un moyen de le pister… et désormais, il ne leur restait plus qu'à mettre leurs idées exécution.

1ère tentative : barricader la pièce et ne pas le quitter des yeux (idée de Lucky)

Le premier jour donc, ils fermèrent toutes les issues de la salle et ils s'arrangèrent pour qu'il y en ait toujours au moins un pour le regarder. Ainsi, les premières heures passèrent et aucune disparition de corbeau ne fut à déplorer. Yasopp en aurait presque pleuré de joie… presque. Mais…

Deux heures avant le midi, pendant le « tour de garde » de Rockstar, celui-ci eut le malheur de détourner les yeux une seconde à cause du bruit provoqué par la chute de Yasopp, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que trébucher et aller dire bonjour au sol. Et quand il se retourna…

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Où il est passé ?!

1ère tentative : échec

2ème tentative : le suivre (idée de Rockstar)

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, ils laissèrent la porte entrouverte et attendirent patiemment que Raven sorte. Ce qui se produisit à peine une demi-heure plus tard. La petit corbeau se glissa en dehors de la salle et s'aventura dans le couloir. Les trois pirates sortirent à sa suite et le suivirent… durant deux heures ils tournèrent en rond sous les regards plus que perplexes de leurs camarades. Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire ! Cette méthode marchait ! Et pendant de longues minutes ils jubilèrent : enfin ! Enfin, ils avaient trouvé la parade aux disparitions de Raven ! Quand à un tournant ils tombèrent sur un couloir vide de tout petit corbeau. Ben, qui semblait sur le point d'entrer dans sa cabine, les vit et leur demanda :

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Le vice-capitaine reçu pour toute réponse, l'aura sombre et désespéré qui flottait autour des trois autres à cet instant.

2ème tentative : échec

3ème tentative : aménager des compartiments à peinture dans ses semelles (idée de Yasopp)

Des traces. Ils avaient voulu des traces. Eh bien… comment dire… ils les avaient leurs traces de pas. Et dans tous les sens même. L'un derrière l'autre, Rockstar, Lucky et Yasopp, suivirent le chemin laissé par le petit brun. Ils tournèrent à droite, à gauche, à gauche, passèrent devant la cabine du capitaine, à droite, à droite, à gauche, repassèrent devant la cabine du capitaine mais dans l'autre sens, à droite, à gauche, à droite, croisèrent des empreintes qu'ils avaient déjà suivi… et se retrouvèrent brusquement au bout de la piste. Mais sans Raven.

- Mais ****** de ***** de ******* ! hurla Yasopp, _légèrement_ au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Derrière lui, Lucky mâchouillait tristement et sans convictions un morceau de viande, et Rockstar lui… se frappait la tête contre le mur. Peut-être que s'il y allait assez fort, il perdrait connaissance.

3ème tentative : échec

4ème et dernière tentative : lui demander comment il s'échappe (idée commune)

- Raven ?

Le petit corbeau releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et observa ses trois gardiens, Rockstar s'accroupi devant lui et lui demanda :

- Comment tu fais pour disparaître à chaque fois ?

- Veux voir papa.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux de parler avec un enfant… la dépression les guettait. Lucky répéta la question et le petit brun, à leur plus grande joie, développa un peu sa réponse… un peu.

- Veux voir papa, et pouf ! Vois papa.

Yasopp se tourna vers Rockstar et ils échangèrent un regard vide. Et pouf… il avait expliqué ses disparitions par « et pouf »…

Lucky se balança d'avant en arrière en murmurant « et pouf », Rockstar recommença à se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche, et les pauvres nerfs trop sollicités Yasopp lâchèrent. Et il s'effondra en larmes.

C'est ainsi que Ben et Shanks les trouvèrent, peu après que Raven leur ait une fois de plus faussé compagnie et ait rejoint les deux autres dans le bureau du roux.

4ème et dernière tentative : échec…

La traque ou Comment tenter de suivre un enfant qui vient d'apprendre à marcher… et échouer lamentablement.

* * *

><p>Hahaha, les pauvres, ils ont vraiment l'air stupides dans ce bonus... ^^<p>

A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 6: Liens de sang, liens de cœur


	8. 6:Liens de sang, liens de coeur

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire et Darren.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span> : Liens de sang, liens de cœur

Immobile, il fixait de ses yeux vert sombre l'île dont ils approchaient. Dawn, du royaume de Goa, petit, perdu, et parfait pour des pirates voulant être tranquilles. Son père avait récupéré ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, mais il ignorait totalement de quoi il s'agissait. Et pour tout dire, même s'il était curieux, il s'en fichait un peu. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important allait se produire sur cette île, mais ne savait pas si ça allait être bon ou mauvais pour eux.

Finalement, il passa le temps en s'entraînant. Quand ils débarquèrent dans un petit village, Fushia d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils furent littéralement assaillis de questions après qu'un enfant eu presque sauté dessus.

- Vous êtes des pirates ? Vous êtes forts ? Vous avez vu beaucoup d'îles ? D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Y'a un enfant avec vous ? Vous pouvez m'emmener ?

Raven en resta comme deux ronds de flan, mais comment diable pouvait-on parler aussi vite ? Il se demandait aussi si les yeux de l'autre brillaient vraiment ou si c'était juste une illusion d'optique… A côté de lui, Darren gloussa de façon peu masculine en le regardant. Il se reprit vivement et le fusilla du regard, ce qui ne réussit qu'à augmenter le rire du médecin, le tout sous les regards plus que perplexes des villageois et moqueurs des pirates. Son frère lui fit des excuses d'une voix repentante, démentie par son large sourire et la lueur amusée de ses yeux :

- Désolé Raven, mais d'habitude il en faut beaucoup pour te surprendre et là…

Le reste de la phrase resta en suspens, alors que le sourire du médecin s'agrandissait. Voyant une autre de leurs joutes verbales pointer le bout du nez, Ben intervint de la seule manière possible à cet instant.

- Et toi petit, qui es-tu ?

Le gamin, totalement extatique qu'un pirate lui parle, se mit à débiter une réponse à une vitesse stupéfiante :

- Moi, je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, j'ai 8 ans et je deviendrai pirate !

Le petit corbeau poussa intérieurement un énorme soupir, au vu du comportement de Luffy, ils allaient être suivis… la suite des évènements lui donna entièrement raison. Ils croisaient Luffy partout où ils allaient. De la même manière, il débarqua dans le bar où ils mangeaient le soir même. Sans gêne d'aucune sorte, il s'assit à ses côtés et lui fit un immense sourire :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Raven…

La méfiance était clairement perceptible dans son ton, pourtant Luffy ne sembla absolument pas le remarquer et enchaîna rapidement :

- C'est comment de vivre avec des pirates ?

Au début pas très enthousiaste, parler de sa famille fit très vite disparaître son malaise. Et plus il parlait, plus les yeux du curieux semblaient s'illuminer. Au bout d'un certain temps, piqué par la curiosité, il utilisa discrètement son don. Juste pour voir comment était Luffy en surface. Ce qu'il sentit amena un petit sourire un peu moqueur sur son visage. Il s'excusa auprès de l'autre, lui disant qu'il devait dire quelque chose à son père. Ce dernier buvait un énième verre de rhum, assit à côté de son second au bar, quand il vit Raven arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit corbeau ?

- J'ai vu le cœur de Luffy, cette simple phrase capta toute l'attention des deux hommes alors il continua, c'est un peu comme regarder le soleil, toute cette lumière est fascinante, mais elle éblouie aussi. Il peut devenir vraiment fort…

Quelque chose semblait gêner le brun, donc Ben l'encouragea à poursuivre :

- Mais…

- Il est totalement stupide.

La sentence était tombée, et Raven avait déclaré cela avec un visage parfaitement neutre. Ce n'était pas tant contre l'autre enfant, il était très sympathique, mais oui, il était vraiment… bête. Si ça pouvait le rassurer, il trouvait aussi certains adultes stupides. Il eut une pensée pour l'un d'eux et à l'autre bout de la salle, Yasopp éternua. Du côté de Shanks, une fois la surprise passée, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il remarqua :

- Ça, c'est en partie parce que tu es plus intelligent que la normale.

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit et le petit corbeau retourna auprès de Luffy, qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Il n'attendit même pas que le petit brun soit assis pour crier :

- Ton père, c'est Shanks ?!

Il acquiesça simplement et l'autre reprit, encore plus stupéfait :

- Mais tu lui ressemble pas…

Un immense froid envahi la poitrine de Raven. De la peur. Il avait peur de ce que pouvaient signifier ces mots, de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter pour lui. Remarquant avec un temps de retard que tous les pirates c'étaient tu en entendant Luffy, il se tourna vers son père, en quête d'une quelconque explication. Il voulait que le roux dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même la pire excuse possible pour le rassurer et combler la faille qui s'était ouverte en lui. Mais le Yonkou restait désespérément silencieux. Il se leva dans le silence de plus en plus épais et vint se placer devant le petit corbeau :

- Viens Raven, je dois te parler.

Non. Il ne voulait pas le suivre, il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne voulait pas comprendre, il voulait rester là, se boucher les oreilles et ne plus bouger. Toujours en silence, il se leva à son tour et suivi Shanks dehors. Il l'avait remarqué. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Il s'était posé des questions, mais il avait rapidement tout refoulé. De peur de comprendre quelque chose qui lui aurait fait du mal. Et jusqu'à ce jour, il avait réussi à tenir éloigné de lui tous ses doutes. Et là, juste avec une remarque spontanée, tout lui était revenu en pleine figure. En sortant de ses pensées, il vit qu'il était assis sur un banc, le roux debout devant lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux mordorés de l'Empereur, qui semblaient lui demander pardon. Quelque chose remua en lui, il sauta sur ses pieds et hurla subitement :

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?!

Il avait beau être particulièrement intelligent pour son âge, il n'en restait pas moins âgé de tout juste huit là, toutes ses angoisses remontaient à la surface et il paniquait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il réagissait comme un enfant. Il avait peur, une peur viscérale qui lui glaçait le sang et lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Shanks posa un genou à terre et mit ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

- Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Sa voix n'était pas forte mais dans le silence qui les entourait, elle résonnait clairement. Ses mains le tinrent un peu plus fermement.

- Raven, je n'avais rien à répondre. Tu ne me ressemble pas, c'est un fait et il y a une explication à cela. Tu n'es pas de mon sang, je t'ai adopté. Je souhaitais te le dire quand tu serais en âge de comprendre, mais les évènements ont joué contre moi.

Le Yonkou vit clairement les questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de son petit corbeau. Il entreprit alors de lui raconter comment il était littéralement tombé du ciel sept ans plus tôt et les évènements qui en avaient découlé. Il ne put manquer l'éclair blessé qui traversa le regard du brun quand il lui dit qu'il devait au départ être confié à une famille sur une île. Cela lui serra le cœur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, jamais, mais il lui devait ces explications. Il pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'y ait pas trop de casse.

* * *

><p>Allongé dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre, Raven observait le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Il semblait totalement ailleurs, hors du monde, insensible à ce qui l'entourait.<p>

Trois jours.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait appris qu'il avait été adopté. Et il avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve depuis. Ses doutes prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur. Avait-il vraiment sa place sur le _Red Force_ ? Allait-il se retrouver seul ? C'était surtout cette dernière question qui le terrifiait. Mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé ces trois derniers jours. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bavard à la base, les autres avaient bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il voyait leurs regards inquiets, mais il s'enfermait dans le silence. Shanks avait tenté plusieurs fois, comme d'autres, de lui parler, mais il avait dévié les questions, et il fuyait désormais tous les pirates en s'entraînant. Même Luffy, qui avait compris avec un peu de retard que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette situation, essayait de lui parler. Et comme tous les autres, il avait échoué, même s'il s'obstinait encore. Cependant quelque chose se produisit alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Une silhouette entra dans son champs de vision et avant qu'il n'ait comprit ce qu'il se passait, il était assis sur une chaise de l'infirmerie. En voyant l'expression fermée de Darren, il dégluti péniblement. Le médecin n'était pas souvent énervé, mais ses colères étaient vraiment effrayantes.

- Maintenant, claqua la voix de son ami, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici jusque-là et si tu t'obstines à te taire, c'est dommage pour toi. Moi, j'ai toute la journée, et celles qui suivent, donc ça peut durer longtemps.

Avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot, Darren ajouta :

- Il ne sert à rien de tenter de t'enfuir, tu sais que je peux te maîtriser.

Un long moment, Raven resta immobile, à fixer Darren en silence. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Voyant l'air buté du petit corbeau, le médecin soupira puis reprit, la voix un peu moins froide :

- Je sais ce que tu as, et ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu iras mieux.

Profondément irrité, le brun lui lança un coup d'œil rageur qui semblait clairement lui dire « si tu le sais, pourquoi tu veux me le faire dire ? ». Ayant sans doute l'espoir d'accélérer les choses, Darren lui expliqua calment :

- A un moment ou à un autre, ça finira par sortir. Et je préfère que cela ait lieu quand il y a quelqu'un près de toi. Tu vas devoir le dire Raven…

Ces derniers mots furent de trop pour le corbeau, ils brisèrent ses dernières barrières, et tout ce qu'elles retenaient éclata. Des larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il hurlait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Hein ?! Que j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir où est ma place ? Que depuis trois jours je me demande sans cesse si mon père ne va pas me laisser sur une île ? Que je suis totalement terrorisé à l'idée d'être seul ? Que savoir que j'ai été adopté et n'ai aucun lien de sang avec mon père me hante ? Que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ? Mais je sais tout ça ! Je sais que mes peurs n'ont aucune raison d'être ! Je sais que je suis irrationnel en doutant autant ! Ma tête me dit que je n'ai rien à craindre et je _sais_ que c'est vrai. Mais je suis terrifié… j'ai peur…

Sa voix s'éteignit et il tomba à genoux, secoué de sanglots. Il ne fit rien pour se dégager quand il sentit les bras de Darren l'entourer. Il s'accrocha à l'homme et se laissa aller, évacuant tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusqu'ici. Le médecin le tint simplement contre lui et lui frotta le dos doucement. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis Raven calmé, le châtain brisa le silence :

- Tu sais Raven, aucun de nous n'avons de liens de sang, pourtant nous sommes une famille. Nous ne partageons peut-être pas le même sang, mais je pense que les liens que nous avons tissé sont tout aussi fort, voir même plus, car nous nous sommes choisis. Pour ce qui est de cette peur, ton don peut te rassurer n'importe quand sur nos sentiments si tu doutes à nouveau.

Darren sentit le petit brun hocher la tête, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea et ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Puis Raven se redressa et dit simplement :

- Merci…

Il savait que le médecin comprendrait. Il comprendrait qu'il le remerciait de lui avoir ouvert les yeux, de l'avoir rassuré et consolé, d'être là pour lui. Et sachant parfaitement cela, il ne manqua pas le sourire qui étira les lèvres de son _frère_.

Le lendemain midi, quand il réapparu et s'assit aux côtés de son père, celui-ci lui demanda s'il allait bien et le petit corbeau dit juste :

- Je devais réfléchir et répondre à beaucoup de questions.

Le Yonkou haussa un sourcil, l'enjoignant à poursuivre. Du coin de l'œil, le brun capta le regard d'un certain châtain et sourit sereinement :

- On m'a aidé et j'ai trouvé mes réponses.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, Raven a finalement rencontré Luffy! ^^<p>

Vos impressions?

Le prochain chapitre se nomme: Akuma no mi! Mouhahahahah! Vous êtes pressés hein!

A samedi prochain!


	9. 7:Akuma no mi

Disclaimer: Les personnages et mondes de Harry Potter et One Piece appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Eiichiro Oda-senseï. Seuls l'histoire et Darren sont à moi.

Rating: M, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Couple: aucun pour le moment, mais cette histoire comportera surtout du slash, soit des couples gays.

Je suis désolée de vous annoncer cela, mais je vais faire passer mon rythme de parution à deux semaines, je rencontre quelques difficultés à tenir le rythme actuel.

Avec cependant un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 7! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span> : Akuma no mi

- Imbécile hyperactif, abruti trop bavard, ventre sur patte inutile, sale…

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter un peu de l'insulter ?

Hors de lui depuis un moment déjà, Raven fixa Darren, outré, et siffla :

- C'est entièrement de sa faute ! Il m'a _enfoncé_ ce fruit dans la bouche ! Tu te rends compte ?!

- Oui, je me rends compte. J'étais là…

Le médecin observa en silence le petit corbeau faire les cent pas dans l'infirmerie en tempêtant contre Luffy. Le petit brun gronda quelque chose qu'il comprit comme « avec un peu de chance, le pouvoir que j'ai obtenu me permettra de le découper en rondelles ». Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. _Jamais_. Déjà qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour l'agacer, là, il devait être furieux. Il soupira.

Flashback

Ils étaient au bar pour le midi, Makino se déplaçait entre les tables pour servir les plats et boissons commandés. Et Luffy boudait. Pourquoi donc Shanks avait-il refusé de le prendre dans l'équipage ? Trop jeune, avait dit le roux, et quand il lui avait fait remarquer que Raven avait le même âge que lui, le Yonkou lui avait jeté un regard étrange. Et il lui avait dit que s'il arrivait à toucher son petit corbeau, il voulait bien l'engager tout de suite. Réaction très prévisible. Luffy s'était jeté sur l'autre brun qui lui avait jeté un coup d'œil agacé à son père. Néanmoins, il se contenta d'esquiver les coups du ventre sur pattes sans même bouger de sa chaise. Ce résultat était compréhensible quand on savait que la première chose que Mihawk avait apprise à son filleul était à éviter les coups en un minimum d'efforts. Et donc, dix minutes plus tard, Luffy était à bout de souffle et Raven mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Alors oui, Luffy boudait à côté du corbeau qui continuait son repas sans faire attention à lui. Un peu plus loin, quelque chose attira son regard, dans une boîte de bois sombre, deux fruits sortant de l'ordinaire reposaient. Puisque c'était comme ça, il allait se consoler en mangeant.

Il attrapa l'un des fruits, rond et violet, ressemblant vaguement à un melon. Il l'observa –il était vraiment bizarre- puis l'englouti aussi sec. Une puissante envie de vomir le saisi aussitôt mais depuis quand ce fruit était-il périmé pour avoir un goût aussi horrible ? Il regarda l'autre fruit avec suspicion. Si ça se trouvait, il avait un goût encore pire que le premier. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Raven.

Ce dernier vit arriver Luffy avec un grand sourire :

- Tiens, j'ai trouvé deux fruits. J'en ai mangé un, alors je te donne l'autre.

Ledit fruit était une sorte de grosse poire de différents tons de gris. Bien que très belle, cette poire (puisque ça y ressemblait) lui paraissait tout de même suspecte. Aussi déclina-t-il l'offre de l'autre :

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai plus faim. Peut-être ce soir.

- Tiens, répéta Luffy, son sourire ne vacillant pas le moins du monde.

Une pointe d'agacement passa brièvement dans les yeux du petit corbeau et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il ne le put pas. Il se retrouva à tenter de ne pas s'étouffer avec le fruit que l'autre venait de lui enfoncer dans la bouche. Finalement, il parvint à l'avaler mais retint difficilement un haut-le-cœur et hurla sur l'autre brun avec une grimace dégoutée :

- Non mais ça va pas de faire ça ?! Et puis tu l'as trouvé où ce fruit ? Il est immonde !

Son éclat attira l'attention des Akagami Kaizoku, et son père lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand Raven lui résuma ce qu'il venait de se passer, Shanks pâli puis se précipita au comptoir pour découvrir que le petit coffre qu'il avait posé là était vide…

Il retourna auprès des autres et souffla à son fils :

- C'est ça que nous étions venus chercher dans le Paradis. Ces deux fruits sont des Akuma no mi, des Fruits du Démon. Luffy en a mangé un et t'as fait avaler le second.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, alors que Raven assimilait ce que cela voulait dire. Il était maintenant doté d'un pouvoir inconnu et condamné à ne plus jamais pouvoir nager. Son regard se darda sur Luffy qui bien que naïf, comprit parfaitement la menace dans les yeux glaciaux qui le fixaient. Terrifié par les sombres promesses de ces yeux, il prit courageusement la fuite. Lucky l'attrapa par le poignet, et il se passa encore un truc étrange. Luffy continua à courir et son bras s'allongea sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne le remarque et ne s'arrête. Et là, Yasopp souffla :

- Alors ça, c'est vraiment bizarre…

Ben, parfaitement lucide, fit remarquer :

- Au moins, maintenant, on sait quel est le fruit de Luffy. Gomu Gomu no mi, le fruit du caoutchouc.

Les autres pirates hochèrent mollement la tête, après tout, avec Raven, ils étaient habitués aux évènements censés être impossibles et anormaux. D'un coup, c'est comme si une illumination venait de les toucher. Ils réalisèrent que le petit corbeau avait désormais une autre carte en main pour les martyriser. …ils étaient fichus…

Justement, du côté du brun, la colère enflait de plus en plus et n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Le remarquant, Shanks jeta un coup d'œil explicite à Darren. Ce dernier, ayant très bien saisi le message silencieux, choppa le corbeau par la peau du cou, et l'entraîna vers le _Red Force_ en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de sa description pour faire des recherches sur son fruit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit incapable, il fusilla Luffy du regard.

Fin Flashback

Le médecin était donc là, depuis une heure, à feuilleter un livre recensant les Akuma no mi en écoutant son petit frère vociférer et pester contre le garçon élastique. Il soupira. Décidemment, il avait l'impression de passer son temps à soupirer ces derniers jours. Il fixa son livre comme si tout était de sa faute. Et dire qu'il n'en était qu'à la moitié… Raven s'immobilisa dans la pièce, arrêtant par la même occasion les accusations silencieuses de Darren envers son pauvre, malheureux et surtout innocent livre.

- Je vais courir en forêt pour me calmer, sinon, je sens que je vais _vraiment_ aller l'étrangler.

Il sortit immédiatement après, plantant là Darren. Traversant le village en coup de vent, il atteignit rapidement les premiers arbres de la forêt. A partir de là, il commença à courir, se concentrant sur son souffle, il se coupa presque totalement du monde extérieur. Assez pour ne plus penser à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt, pas assez pour se perdre ou ne pas pouvoir réagir en cas d'attaque. Combien de temps couru-t-il ainsi, quelques minutes, quelques heures ? Il n'en savait rien, toujours est-il que quand il s'arrêta dans une clairière, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Il prit le temps de laisser son cœur reprendre un rythme plus normal, puis il s'assit et se concentra un peu pour activer son don. Il perçu rapidement les cœurs de tous les éléments qui l'entouraient. Toute chose a un cœur, même si leur nature différait. Il avait découvert cela parfaitement par hasard. Et comme c'était un bon moyen pour lui de s'entraîner à manipuler son don, il le faisait aussi régulièrement que possible. Il se stoppa quand il senti les cœurs de deux personnes venant dans sa direction. Il se releva, époussetant rapidement son pantalon et attendit d'être rejoint. Cependant, les deux personnes qu'il avait senti restèrent cachés à la limites des arbres. Au bout de dix minutes, Raven se retourna et regarda dans la direction où elles étaient dissimulées et lança :

- Sortez, je sais que vous êtes là.

Le silence s'installa, pesant, pendant de longues secondes avant que deux enfants n'entrent dans la clairière. Il était surpris, au moins autant qu'eux d'avoir été repérés, ils semblaient être juste un peu plus âgés que lui. Le premier, portant un pantacourt noir et un T-shirt orange, était brun avec des yeux gris et des taches de rousseur. Le second lui, était blond aux yeux bleus, sa tenue était composée d'un haut blanc, ainsi que d'un manteau et d'un pantalon, bleus tous les deux. Il possédait aussi un chapeau haut de forme sur lequel étaient posées des lunettes. Tous deux étaient armés de … tuyaux…

De leur côté, les deux nouveaux venus observaient eux aussi celui qui leur faisait face, se demandant encore comment il avait fait pour les trouver. Il était plus jeune qu'eux, ça c'était sûr. Il portait un T-shirt à manches longues noir et un pantalon, noir lui aussi. Ils avaient vu qu'il avait un sabre attaché dans le dos. Ses cheveux noir corbeau et ébouriffés lui donnait un petit quelque chose de sauvage alors que son visage était complètement serein. Et ses yeux d'un vert troublant les fixaient calmement, comme s'ils arrivaient à lire en eux. Le brun, n'aimant visiblement pas cela, aboya :

- Qui t'es toi ? On t'a jamais vu dans la forêt !

L'expression de l'autre ne bougea pas d'un iota et il lui répondit d'une voix claire :

- La politesse voudrait que tu te présentes d'abord, avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un.

Le blond paru légèrement amusé et reprit avant que son compagnon ne se jette sur le plus jeune :

- Je m'appelle Sabo, et lui c'est Ace.

Ajouta-t-il en pointant son ami du pouce, l'autre inclina la tête en salutation et se présenta à son tour :

- Mon nom est Raven.

Le dénommé Ace eut un sourire moqueur :

- Il est bizarre ton nom.

Aussitôt, le regard vert sombre fut braqué sur lui, laissant transparaître un peu de colère. Sa voix claqua dans l'air, glaciale et cinglante, faisant un peu tressaillir les deux autres :

- Le tien n'est pas mieux. Ce nom, c'est mon père qui me l'a donné et j'y tiens, je te demanderais donc de ne plus faire de remarques dessus.

- Pff ! Les adultes sont tous les mêmes ! fit Ace, méprisant, même si tu es de la même famille qu'eux, ils finiront par t'abandonner !

Sabo hocha la tête, approuvant son ami. Pourtant, il remarqua que Raven n'était pas plus troublé que cela, et ils furent tous les deux surpris par ce qu'il déclara :

- Nous ne sommes pas du même sang, il m'a adopté. Et même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, ça ne change rien, il est mon père. Il m'aime, me protège et s'occupe de moi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Profitant du fait qu'ils soient sans voix, il ajouta en regardant le ciel :

- Je vais rentrer, il commence à être tard et nous repartons demain.

Cela fit tilter Sabo qui lui demanda :

- Comment ça, « nous repartons demain » ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du petit corbeau :

- Je vis avec des pirates.

Une lueur malicieuse traversa son regard et il continua, son sourire se faisant mutin :

- Mon père est le capitaine.

Il ne put retenir un rire quand il vit la tête qu'ils faisaient ils avaient l'air de poissons sortis de l'eau. Raven passa à côté d'eux et retourna dans la forêt. Mais juste avant de disparaître entre les arbres, il leur lança :

- Si vous avez pour projet de prendre la mer un jour, nous nous reverrons sûrement.

Il rejoignit le village en courant une nouvelle fois, et tandis qu'il avançait, il se dit que cette rencontre inattendue avait au moins eut le mérite de le distraire, et de l'empêcher de penser à Luffy. Quand il dépassa les premières maisons de Fushia, il utilisa les quelques bases de haki de l'observation qu'il possédait pour localiser l'équipage et son père. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient tous au port, Makino et Luffy compris. Même Darren avait apparemment quitté son infirmerie. Il s'y rendit donc, une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Quand il arriva, la première chose qui le frappa fut Luffy en pleurs, et Makino qui tentait de le calmer, aidée de Yasopp. La seconde fut Darren qui s'affairait avec des gestes vifs autour de son père. A qui il manquait un bras. C'était comme si une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac. Il s'avança en vacillant un peu entre les pirates et puis se laissa chuter à côté du roux et bredouilla :

- Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ben lui expliqua que Luffy avait voulu affronter des brigands qui les avaient insultés. Bien sûr, la situation avait dégénéré et ils avaient dû se battre. Le chef des bandits avait pris la fuite avec Luffy dans une barque, puis il l'avait balancé à la mer. Manque de chance, il s'était fait bouloté par le Kai-ô du coin. Et alors que le garçon-caoutchouc allait subir le même sort, Shanks l'avait sauvé, au prix de son bras.

Raven dans un état second, n'entendit pas le Yonkou lui dire qu'il préférait largement avoir perdu un bras plutôt que n'avoir pas pu sauver Luffy. Il plaça les paumes de ses mains face à ce qui restait du bras gauche de son père. Le hoquet de Ben attira immédiatement l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes sur ce qu'il se passait. Et elles en furent estomaquées… le bras de l'Empereur, entouré d'une lumière argentée, se reconstituait sous leurs yeux. Quand le processus fut terminé, il ne restait qu'une cicatrice pour témoigner du fait qu'à un moment, le roux n'avait plus de bras. Le petit corbeau vacilla dangereusement, visiblement épuisé et l'Akagami le rattrapa. Puis Darren s'exclama, faisant se tourner les regards vers lui :

- Ah oui ! Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire. J'ai trouvé quel était le fruit que Raven a mangé.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de croiser le regard du petit brun, puis il enchaîna :

- Jikan Jikan no mi, le fruit du temps.

* * *

><p>Luffy tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Bien que le temps passé sur cette île ait été très agréable, le moment était venu pour les Akagami Kaizoku de repartir pour le Shin Sekai. Le petit corbeau fit face à l'autre brun et lui décocha un sourire, bien qu'un peu moqueur :<p>

- Tu as provoqué les bandits et tu t'es mis en danger, ce qui a amené mon père à perdre son bras. Mais tu l'as fait pour défendre le nom des Akagami. Et avec le fruit que tu m'as _forcé_ à avaler, j'ai été en mesure de le soigner.

Le garçon élastique le fixa sans répondre, et après quelques secondes, Raven comprit que Luffy lui… n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ainsi donc, après avoir soupiré, il lui tendit une main :

- Amis ?

La réponse de Luffy fut de lui sauter dessus avec un cri de joie. Ce qui eut le don de mettre le corbeau mal à l'aise, sous les sourires goguenards de Lucky et Yasopp. Voyant cela, le petit brun monta à bord du _Red Force_ en boudant et il leur promit une vengeance. Bizarrement, les deux compères cessèrent de rire aussitôt et blanchirent. Quelques instants plus tard, Raven fut rejoint par son père, et il remarqua un élément inhabituel immédiatement. Et cela fit tilt dans son esprit :

- Tu lui as laissé ton chapeau ?

- Oui, approuva juste le roux.

Le petit corbeau eut un sourire empreint de malice et se pencha à la rambarde pour crier à Luffy en lui faisant signe de la main :

- Nous nous reverrons quand tu seras pirate !

Puis il retourna aux côtés de son père, comme s'il ne venait pas de hurler ce qui s'apparentait à des encouragements venant de lui, surprenant par la même occasion l'équipage. Lui qui était d'habitude si calme… Il se rassit à côté du Yonkou et dit simplement :

- De toute façon, il ne t'allait pas de tout.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Alors des reviews? *petits yeux larmoyants*<p>

Le chapitre suivant s'appellera: évènements en chaîne.

A dans deux semaines! ^^


	10. 8:Evènements en chaîne

Disclaimer: eh non, Harry Potter et One Piece ne sont toujours pas à moi. Quelqu'un me les offre à noël? Non? Juste l'un des deux? Même pas?

Rating: M ce n'est pas pour rien même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tiens, d'ailleurs, cette histoire comportera essentiellement du yaoi, donc les homophobes et les intolérants, la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge en haut à droite est une bonne alternative pour vous.

Couples: aucun pour le moment! ^^

Yatta! C'est les vacances! J'ai fait la grasse mat' ce matin, c'est pour cela que je poste aussi tard, vous m'en voulez pas hein? Ah! C'est aussi parce que je mets trois plombe à retaper le chapitre sur l'ordinateur (eh oui, j'écris ma fic sur feuilles).

Ce chapitre m'a vraiment fait ch***! J'ai juste passé trois semaines dessus, à peine... et je l'ai réécris quatre fois... au moins. En tout cas, je suis plutôt contente du résultat.

Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span> : Evènements en chaîne

Des bulles. Partout. En haut, en bas, à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière. Il y avait de ces p***** de bulles partout ! Le regard lointain, Raven était plongé en pleine réflexion. Le sujet de celle-ci ? Les bulles de l'archipel de Shabaody. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Et là, il avait beau tout faire pour les ignorer, il n'y parvenait pas. En redressant la tête, il vit son père et Ben revenir du Bar de l'Arnaque. Le roux, voyant son regard interrogatif lui dit :

- Shakky n'a pas vu Rayleigh depuis à peu près six jours, donc il devrait refaire surface dans le courant de la semaine.

- Mais on ne va pas attendre qu'il le fasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Shanks sourit, son petit corbeau était doué pour saisir les sous-entendus.

- Non, on a besoin de lui pour la couverture du bateau, alors je vais prendre quelques hommes pour le chercher avec moi.

- Je vous accompagne Okashira.

Ben accompagna ses paroles d'un signe de tête auquel son capitaine répondit de la même façon. Raven leur adressa un léger signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Il se dirigea droit vers Darren qui eut un petit soupir en le voyant approcher. Le petit brun ignora cela et prit la parole aussitôt à côté du châtain. Le médecin était sûr que…

- Tu m'accompagne à la bibliothèque ?

Darren marmonna quelque chose comme « j'en étais sûr », soupira encore puis se leva, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de son petit frère.

* * *

><p>Marco était fatigué. La veille, il avait travaillé jusqu'à une heure avancée sur ses cartes. Et ce matin, Thatch l'avait sorti de son lit de bonne heure pour qu'il l'accompagne. Il l'aurait bien étranglé tiens… Il avait dû suivre le cuistot dans… il avait arrêté le nombre de boutiques un long moment auparavant. Thatch était pire qu'une fille quand il faisait les magasins. Alors oui, Marco était fatigué. Il soupira une nouvelle fois qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour retourner dans son lit. Plus loin, son ami lui dit d'accélérer. Une voix à sa droite le coupa dans la conception de ses plans de meurtre :<p>

- Mais pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? Il y a plein d'endroits à visiter, alors pourquoi la bibliothèque ? Hein ? Pourquoi pas le parc d'attraction ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir que le possesseur de cette voix était un homme dans la vingtaine, châtain avec des yeux bleus. Celui-ci était tiré par un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert sombre sublime. Par ailleurs, l'enfant soupira :

- Je l'ai déjà expliqué la dernière fois. Il y a trop de monde et de bruit, et pas de livres. Moi, je veux lire, donc on va à la bibliothèque.

Marco ressenti un léger amusement face à l'explication du petit. Déjà mordu de lecture à cet âge, ce n'était pas courant. Son compagnon le fixa deux secondes.

- Tu as vraiment huit ans ? Parce qu'à t'entendre parler on dirait un vieux.

Le Phénix approuva mentalement, ce gamin ne résonnait pas comme il le devrait normalement à son âge.

- Et toi, tu as vraiment vingt-trois ans ? Parce qu'à t'entendre te plaindre on dirait un gosse.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Shirohige Kaizoku, et il vit le même sur le visage du châtain. Celui-ci secoua la tête soupirant, faussement désespéré. Il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose par la réplique du plus petit, qui ajouta avec un sourire _un peu _moqueur sur les bords :

- En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, tu as accepté de m'accompagner pour ne pas avoir à chercher Jii-chan.

- Pff.. même pas vrai.

Le sourire du petit brun se fit _légèrement_ ironique, puis il recommença à tirer le châtain derrière lui, son petit sourire toujours aux lèvres. Quand il les eut perdus de vue, Marco, un peu consolé par le fait de ne pas être le seul à souffrir aujourd'hui, entreprit de rejoindre Thatch.

* * *

><p>Darren observa le bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Cette bibliothèque était plutôt imposante, toute faite de pierres blanches et beiges. Il devait bien y avoir au moins sept étages et un nombre de livres… important. Visiblement, Raven n'était pas le seul à avoir voulu venir en avance. Une petite foule était amassée devant l'entrée. Une question sur le bout des lèvres, il appela son petit frère pour avoir son attention :<p>

- Raven.

Après quelques secondes, n'obtenant aucun retour, il regarda à sa droite pour trouver l'emplacement à côté de lui vide. Il devait s'être éloigné un peu, après tout, le médecin savait combien le petit corbeau n'aimait pas la foule. Son regard voyagea tout autour de lui, scannant chaque recoin du paysage et il appela un peu plus fort :

- Raven ?

Cette fois encore il n'eut pas de réponse et commença à avoir légèrement peur. Il chercha avec frénésie dans la foule une chevelure noire et ébouriffée et cria :

- Raven ?!

Et quand seuls quelques regards et le silence lui répondirent il paniqua pour de bon et hurla :

- RAVEN ?!

* * *

><p>Il était lourd, chacun de ses membres pesait trois tonnes. Et il avait un de ces mal de tête. Ah… il avait aussi une vague envie de vomir… Difficilement, Raven ouvrit les yeux. La salle dans laquelle il était, était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais il pouvait voir à travers les barreaux de sa cage que la pièce était plutôt grande… barreaux ? …cage ? Cela lui fit d'un seau d'eau gelée. Maintenant parfaitement lucide, il tenta de sa relever. Tenta, parce que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravées par de lourdes chaînes en granit marin. Il sentait aussi pesé autour de son cou un de ces fameux colliers explosifs. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Qui l'y avait amené ? Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ? Il réfléchissait, il cherchait des réponses à ces questions pour occuper son esprit. Pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il était enchaîné, comme un animal, pour ne pas faire attention à sa faiblesse alarmante à cause du granit marin. Pour ignorer sa panique grandissante à la réalisation qu'il allait être vendu comme esclave.<p>

* * *

><p>- Vous me cherchiez ? Vraiment ?<p>

Shanks était à deux doigts de commencer une dance de la victoire. A deux doigts il ne le fit pas. Ils avaient enfin –ENFIN !- trouvé le Mei-ô. Depuis le début de leurs recherches, ils avaient bien dû fouiller une trentaine de bars. A côté de lui, Yasopp poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Comme le roux était d'accord avec lui…

On n'aurait pas dit comme ça, mais à Shabaody, c'était dur de le trouver le Rayleigh !

Il venait de finir de résumé à son ancien vice-capitaine ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île de Dawn, quand la parte du bar s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Darren à bout de souffle. Le Yonkou et les autres n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste que le médecin était sur eux et leur débitait d'une voix où perçait la panique :

- Raven a disparu ! On attendait devant la bibliothèque et il s'est éloigné un peu à cause de la foule qu'il y avait. Et quand je l'ai cherché, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part ! Même en utilisant le haki sensitif… Alors je suis venu au plus vite puisque c'est vous qui avez sa vivre card.

Une fois le choc que cette annonce avait provoqué un peu dissipé, Shanks se saisi immédiatement du petit morceau de papier qui indiquait la direction à prendre pour rejoindre son fils. Le visage du roux se ferma complètement et ses yeux se teintèrent d'un éclat glacial, ce qui surprit ses compagnons. L'Akagami brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans le bar avec une voix affreusement calme et froide. Ce qui en fit tressaillir plus d'un.

- C'est la direction du Grove 1.

A ces mots, le Mei-ô et les Akagami Kaizoku comprirent de suite la colère de l'Empereur. Par ailleurs, il y avait dans leurs yeux exactement la même.

Dans ce Grove, il y avait le bâtiment des ventes aux enchères.

* * *

><p>Pour garder un semblant de calme, le corbeau se concentra et chercha dans ses souvenirs ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il se souvenait s'être un peu éloigné de Darren parce qu'il était mal à l'aise avec tous ces gens autour d'eux. Et en voyant les bulles –qu'il avait pourtant enfin réussi à ignorer- éclater à intervalles réguliers, il avait eu une idée. Qui avait causé sa perte. Sans doutes, aucuns. A chaque fois qu'une bulle éclatait, il se servait du pouvoir de son fruit pour figer le phénomène, le ralentir ou l'accélérer. Il avait fait ça pendant un moment, puis il avait senti quelque chose entrer en contact avec sa nuque. Et après ça, c'était le trou noir, le vide total.<p>

Bien que profondément plongé dans ses pensées, il remarque de suite les gardes qui vinrent chercher un prisonnier d'une cage voisine. Sa panique se rappela à lui avec le même effet qu'une gifle. Elle se répandit en lui, agitant ses sentiments déjà bien éprouvés et brouillant ses capacités de réflexion. Toutes ses tentatives pour regagner son calme échouaient à chaque détenu qui était emmené. Tant et si bien que quand il vit les gardes s'approcher de sa cage, il était totalement pétrifié par la peur. Il ne put donc pas réagir et se laissa conduire sur une scène sans même lutter. Et il se retrouva face à face avec une foule qui l'observait sous toutes les coutures. Devant ces regards avides, il senti ses yeux le brûler et il retint difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant. Se rouler en boule et appeler son père pour qu'il vienne le sauver.

Mais il resta debout, parfaitement droit et immobile, sans une larme pour trahir la peur qui lui glaçait le sang. Il était le fils d'Akagami no Shanks, l'un des quatre Empereurs du Shin Sekai, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer lâche. Alors il prenait sur lui et restait droit pour être digne du nom de son père.

Le « présentateur » se trémoussa un moment sur la scène à côté de lui avant de prendre la parole d'une voix nasillarde dans son micro :

- Mesdames et messieurs, voici enfin le grand lot de cette vente. Cet adorable enfant possède des yeux d'un vert absolument ma-gni-fi-que et ses cheveux d'ébène sont d'une douceur incomparable ! Mais le plus incroyable chez ce petit ange est ceci mes chers : il a mangé un Fruit du démon ! Le Jikan Jikan no mi, et est donc le maître du temps !

Les enchères furent lancées à 200 000 berrys. A la plus grande horreur de Raven, le prix de base monta à une vitesse hallucinante et bientôt il atteignit les 15 millions de berrys. Et là, le petit corbeau n'était plus en mesure d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il était plongé dans l'horreur la plus totale. Sur cette scène, exposé ainsi aux regards alors que le _prix_ de sa _vie_ continuait de grimper, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. C'est par ailleurs ce sentiment de solitude qui failli lui faire perdre les quelques miettes de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur ses émotions. Une voix résonna dans la salle, sur un ton si froid qu'elle en aurait gelé le désert d'Alabasta :

- Cette vente s'arrête ici.

Raven aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Il releva la tête, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir baissé, et regarda en haut des gradins. Quand il croisa le regard mordoré de son père, il ne put retenir une fois de plus ses larmes, même si celles-ci étaient uniquement dues au profond qui venait de l'envahir. Une douce chaleur enveloppa son cœur et le rassura totalement. Son père était là, il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver, tout irait bien.

Le publique, quand il reconnut le Yonkou, sembla blanchir d'un coup. Leur peur se voyait parfaitement sur leurs visages, ainsi que la question qu'ils se posaient tous. Pourquoi l'Empereur était-il là ? La voix tranchante de Shanks leur répondit :

- Lâchez. Mon. Fils.

Il avait détaché chaque mot, gardant un calme apeurant car il trahissait le fait que le roux avait dépassé le stade de la simple colère. L'Akagami peinait à retenir son haki en voyant son petit corbeau enchaîné de la sorte. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre le contrôle est qu'il savait très bien que son fils, même en pleine forme, n'avait pas encore le niveau pour supporter son haki du roi. Il commença à descendre les marches, lentement, d'un pas félin et prédateur, faisant monter significativement la tension dans la salle. D'un coup, semblant reprendre pieds avec la réalité, un garde se jeta sur le Yonkou pour stopper son avancée. En un mouvement que seuls les pirates virent, Shanks dégaina son sabre et trancha l'imprudent en deux. Le sang gicla, éclaboussant son visage et les spectateurs les plus proches, provoquant des cris de panique. Ignorant totalement le liquide carmin qui maculait désormais son visage et ses vêtements, le roux reprit sa progression ainsi que la parole. Glaçant de terreur ceux qui étaient la cible de son regard.

- Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? Je vous ai dit de libérer mon fils.

Et là, ils commencèrent enfin à réaliser l'immense erreur qu'il avait faite en enlevant cet enfant. Raven lui, était tellement soulagé que la mort violente du garde ne réussit même pas à émousser le puissant sentiment de joie qu'il ressentait.

Puis la situation dégénéra, quand un second garde, vite suivi par les autres, s'opposa à l'Empereur. Il ne tint pas plus longtemps que le premier. Quand le second cadavre touche le sol et que les pirates jusque-là restés en arrière s'avancèrent pour rejoindre l'Akagami, les spectateurs perdirent tout leur calme. Dans un bel ensemble, ils commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens en criant, plongeant la pièce dans une anarchie totale. Shanks rejoignit son fils pendant que Rayleigh et ses hommes faisaient bien comprendre aux organisateurs de cette vente qu'on ne touchait pas à leur petit corbeau. Usant du haki de l'armement, il brisa les chaînes qui entravaient l'enfant et se débarrassa du collier. Et bien qu'il reste les fers à ses chevilles et ses poignets, au moins il était libre de ses mouvements. Son père le serra contre lui puis lui glissa à l'oreille en lui mettant son sabre dans les mains. Il se rassura un peu plus en sentant le poids de l'arme que lui avait offert son parrain.

- Nous allons finir ce que nous avons commencé ici, et retenir les marines qui ne tarderont pas à arriver. Pendant ce temps, tu vas courir au _Red Force_. Ne t'arrête sous aucun prétexte, compris ?

Raven hocha la tête avec conviction, il croisa une dernière fois les yeux de son père avant de traverser la salle en courant. Il quitta le bâtiment et prit immédiatement la direction de la zone de non-droit où le navire des Akagami Kaizoku avait jeté l'ancre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir une excellente mémoire. Mais sa joie fut de très courte durée. Derrière lui, il entendait des marines lui ordonner de se stopper. Par pur esprit de contradiction ou tout simplement par instinct de survie, le petit corbeau fit exactement l'inverse de ce qui lui était demandé. Il accéléra autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il avait l'habitude de courir pour développer son endurance, sur ordre de Mihawk pour son entraînement. Mais pas à cette allure… les muscles de ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal et il sentait ses poumons le brûler un peu plus à chaque respiration. Le sang lui montait au cerveau et il lui semblait que les battements effrénés de son cœur couvraient tous les autres sons. Mais le petit brun avait beau être extrêmement rapide, il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'il avait toujours les restes de ses chaînes qui le gênaient. Le Kairoseki dont elles étaient faites le privait de presque toute son énergie. Ce qui arriva était donc parfaitement prévisible. Alors qu'il avait presque atteint le lieu où les bateaux pirates accostaient, les marines à sa poursuite le rattrapèrent, le forçant à dégainer son sabre.

A bout de souffle et les membres tremblant, il fit de son mieux pour parer les coups qui l'assaillaient de tous les côtés. Essayant de toutes ses forces de se rapprocher du Red Force qu'il pouvait désormais apercevoir, il ne put retenir un cri quand une entaille lui barra la cuisse gauche. Il tomba à genoux, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant tant il serrait la garde de son arme pour retenir d'autres gémissements de douleur. Avec ses dernières forces, il réussit à repousser un autre coup qui semblait avoir pour but de l'assommer. Puis le monde autour de lui se brouilla, il tomba au sol, les ombres envahissant sa vision et emportant sa conscience.

* * *

><p>Ne me tuez pas! Pitié! Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la suite!<p>

Alors, vos impressions? (autres que celles qui disent que vous ressentez une étrange envie de meurtre à mon encontre... ^.^')

A dans deux semaines! Avec le chapitre 9: il n'a pas de barbe...


	11. 9:Il n'a pas de barbe

Disclaimer: Alors, comme d'hab', les mondes et personnages très reconnaissables de Harry Potter et One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling et Oda-senseï. Seuls Darren et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

Alors déjà, je vous souhaite de bonnes-fêtes-en-retard à tous.

Ensuite, réponses au reviews anonymes! ^^

Leile Vujy: si si, c'est bien ce classique là. Avec un peu de ma folie dedans!

Ghest: pourquoi tant de haine? Hein, pourquoiiiii? J'ai bizarrement eu l'impression que les trois quarts des reviews que j'ai reçues au chapitres précédent contiennent des menaces...

Emrys: ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic plait! Et oui, c'est dur de trouver des crossover du genre, c'est en partie ce qui m'a décidé à me lancer.

Mon castor: Bah, Shanks est un papa-poule; il ne faut pas toucher à son poussin. Même pas peur! Tes menaces n'ont absolument aucun effet sur moi ^^

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous écrire: bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span> : Il n'a pas de barbe…

Flotter est une impression très bizarre vous savez ? Cette sensation d'être léger comme l'air, de se laisser porter. Il avait vraiment la sensation d'être dans un cocon, chaud, doux, moelleux. Puis doucement, la pensée qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi bien s'insinua dans son esprit. Après tout, il s'était évanoui au milieu de marines. Pour le coup, Raven se redressa soudainement et poussa un petit gémissement au mal de tête qui le frappa à ce mouvement brusque. Il prit le temps d'attendre que la douleur passe, puis entreprit d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ah… une infirmerie. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Des murs blancs et deux longues files de lits tout aussi blancs. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions.

_Et je suis sur un bateau_, pensa-t-il en sentant les mouvements légers du navire. Précautionneusement, il se leva. Il testa son équilibre en faisant quelques pas, puis s'aventura silencieusement dans le couloir. Sacrément grand le couloir, d'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que tout le bâtiment était immense. Ou alors c'était lui qui avait rétréci. …non, il n'était pas assez vieux pour ça. Après quelques minutes où il déambula sans savoir où il allait ni si il allait finir par enfin croiser quelqu'un, il entendit du bruit. Sa première estimation, celle qui disait que les sons qu'il percevait étaient plutôt proches de lui, se révéla fausse, car il dû bien marcher encore une minute avant d'atteindre la source du bruit. Et là, il comprit pourquoi il l'avait entendu d'aussi loin : apparemment, c'était la salle à manger. Sans un bruit, il se glissa à l'intérieur. La surprise qu'il ressentit l'immobilisa un instant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait autant de monde dans une même pièce… mal à l'aise à cause de tous ces gens, il se fit encore plus discret. Après un instant de réflexion, il s'avança toujours aussi silencieusement vers la table la moins peuplée. Où il y avait tout de même douze personnes. Là, il vit un homme châtain-roux avec une coiffure défiant les lois de la gravité parler avec un autre vachement ébouriffé qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a presque pas dormi et n'a _pas_ eu sa dose de café :

- Au fait, Marco, comment va le gamin que tu as sauvé ?

Sa question attira aussitôt l'attention des dix autres. Le blond, Marco donc, se redressa légèrement pendant que Raven s'asseyait sur un morceau de banc libre. Contredisant son air endormi –_assommé aurait dit Darren_, pensa le petit corbeau- sa voix était vive :

- Plutôt bien. D'après les infirmières, mis à part sa blessure à la cuisse, il était juste épuisé à cause du granit marin.

Kairoseki qu'il ne portait plus, il l'avait remarqué immédiatement. Il fallait dire que la différence d'énergie entre quand il en portait et quand il n'en portait pas était considérable. Une femme le fit revenir à l'instant présent… non, un homme… euh… Puis ça fit tilt dans son esprit. C'était un okama… hmm, bref.

- C'est révoltant ! Comment peuvent-ils s'en prendre à un enfant ?!

- Calme-toi Izou.

Tenta de la, le raisonner un grand homme aux cheveux noirs frisés et portant une moustache. La fem… l'hom… … …l'okama se tourna vers lui, le fusilla des yeux et siffla :

- Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Puis changeant de comportement du tout au tout il continua, non mais vous avez vu ? Il est trop mignon~

Pour la peine, Raven prit une belle teinte pivoine et envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de disparaître sous la table. Puis, faisant s'évaporer ses projets, le premier homme qu'il avait entendu parler (celui avec la coiffure suspecte) reprit :

- Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres du petit corbeau et il décida de leur faire part de sa présence en levant une main :

- Je suis réveillé.

Un monstrueux sursaut agita toute la tablée, tel que certains en tombèrent même à terre. Cette réaction attira les yeux de toute la salle alors que les regards de ceux autour la table se tournaient tous vers le petit être qui se retenait visiblement de rire. On pouvait sans aucun problème comprendre la question pleine de surprise qu'ils se posaient tous : mais d'où sortait ce gosse ?! Celui qui traduisit cette question à voix haute, fut un jeune homme châtain clair :

- Mais depuis quand t'es là toi ?!

- Depuis que vous avez commencé à parler de moi.

Un par un, les pirates tombés au sol se relevèrent. Le blond, qui était celui qui avait le moins montré sa surprise, lui adressa la parole, permettant à ses compagnons de se remettre totalement :

- Comment tu t'appelles gamin ?

Une minuscule pointe d'irritation passa dans le regard qui les scrutait. Marco, comme les autres commandants, avait tout de suite remarqué l'intelligence dans les yeux verts du petit. Il faut dire que voir un regard aussi perçant chez un enfant était extrêmement rare. Malgré son énervement, la voix du petit brun resta parfaitement calme et maîtrisée, ce que le Phénix admira en raison de son jeune âge.

- Je m'appelle Raven, et vous ?

- Fushicho Marco.

Les pirates purent alors voir Raven pousser un petit couinement sous le coup de la surprise, puis détailler avec plus de sérieux les personnes autour de lui. Ensuite, il reporta son attention sur le blond qui l'avait regardé faire, amusé.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu vos visages quelque part. Je suis vraiment sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche ?

Certains commandants parurent surpris qu'il ait fait le lien aussi vite. D'ailleurs, un homme imposant à la peau sombre lui aurait demandé comment il l'avait fait si un puissant rire n'avait pas retenti dans la pièce :

- Gurararara ! Oui, tu es bien sur mon navire gamin.

- Mon nom c'est Raven ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement à la surprise de tous.

Puis il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et à qui il l'avait dit. Aussitôt, il fut debout, surprenant bon nombre de pirates par la vitesse dont il avait fait preuve, puis il s'inclina devant le géant :

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Gurararararara ! C'est Marco que tu dois remercier, c'est lui qui t'a secouru. Mais avant, j'ai une question pour toi: est-ce que ta famille a un moyen de te retrouver ?

- Oui, mon père a ma Vivre Card.

- Bien. Tu resteras à bord jusqu'à ce qu'il nous rejoigne.

Le petit brun fit un léger mouvement de tête pour montrer son acceptation de la décision de Shirohige. Ensuite il fit face au Phénix, et répéta ses remerciements. Le blond s'exprima de son habituel air nonchalant :

- Ce n'était rien. En revanche, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu étais poursuivi par des marines et entravé avec du Kairoseki.

- Hn.

Qu'importe la situation, le petit corbeau n'aimait toujours pas parler de lui. Sa réaction amusa grandement Shirohige ainsi que son second, et ils continuèrent de le regarder en attente d'une réponse. Voyant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, Raven soupira, se rassit et répondit :

- J'allais être vendu comme esclave…

Des cris indignés résonnèrent dans la salle et le Phénix se raidi à sa place.

- …quand le Yonkou Akagami no Shanks a attaqué la salle des ventes. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir, mais comme vous l'avez vu, des marines m'ont rattrapé. J'ai essayé de résister, mais je me suis évanoui. Pour ce qui est du granit marin, c'est parce que j'ai mangé un Fruit du Démon. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont enlevé.

Un silence étonnant s'installa dans le réfectoire, pendant que tous assimilaient les informations qui venaient de leur donner le petit brun. Deux yeux bleu marine observaient Raven. Marco, ayant la capacité de sentir les mensonges, savait bien que l'enfant avait dit la vérité. Seulement, il n'avait pas dit _toute_ la vérité. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger à ce sujet, Raven planta son regard unique dans le sien et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui ?

Cette question serait sortie à un moment ou à un autre. Sachant que cette explication devrait bien être donnée tôt ou tard, Marco entreprit de lui raconter les évènements qui avaient suivis sa perte de conscience.

Flashback

Adossé à la rambarde du Moby Dick, Marco soupira. Thatch avait enfin terminé ses achats et ils avaient pu revenir au navire. Bien sûr, il adorait son meilleur ami, mais de fois, il préférerait franchement qu'il lui foute la paix. En particulier quand il était question de ses interminables virées shoping… Du coin de l'œil, il vit Vista approcher. Celui-ci avait l'air vaguement amusé par son état de fatigue. Vaguement, parce qu'un Marco fatigué, c'est un Marco pas vraiment patient et irritable. Et un Marco irritable, c'est un Marco dangereux. Donc : prudence !

- Il t'a enfin relâché ?

Mais le Phénix ne put pas répondre, de l'autre côté du navire, Namur –le commandant de la huitième flotte et l'un des seuls hommes-poissons de l'équipages- s'exclama, attirant l'attention de tous :

- Venez voir ! Des marines poursuivent quelqu'un en direction du Grove 11.

La plupart des pirates eurent l'air étonnés, et il y avait de quoi : c'est ce Grove qui servait de port aux bateaux pirates. Et ils venaient juste de le quitter pour prendre la route de l'île Gyojin, l'île des hommes-poissons.

D'un même mouvement, lui et le sabreur s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'autre rambarde. Et en effet, ils virent que cinq marines couraient après une sixième personne. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils s'aperçurent que c'était un enfant qui était pourchassé. La surprise fut d'autant plus grande pour le Phénix car il reconnut immédiatement le gamin qu'il avait croisé le matin même. Une colère sourde commença à monter en lui quand les soldats passèrent à l'attaque. D'ailleurs plusieurs cris outrés firent écho à son sentiment, dont celui de Thatch :

- Non mais quelle bande de lâches ! A cinq contre un enfant !

Mais l'enfant en question leur amena une nouvelle surprise quand il réussit à contenir les assauts de ses assaillants, bien qu'il soit visiblement à bout de force. Et Vista, malgré la situation, ne put retenir un commentaire :

- Il a un bon niveau, et on voit qu'il a été entraîné. Ses mouvements sont tous calculés pour utiliser le moins d'énergie possible.

Tous avaient entendu ces paroles et prêtèrent encore plus d'attention au combat. Mais quand le petit brun tomba à genoux, Marco fut incapable de se contrôler et s'élança dans les airs pour intervenir. L'oiseau de flammes fila à grande vitesse vers les marines, il les atteignit peu après que le gamin eu perdu connaissance. Les cinq hommes n'eurent absolument aucune chance et furent mis en pièces par un phénix plus qu'énervé. Une fois débarrassé d'eux, Marco s'approcha du petit brun inconscient et constata avec étonnement qu'il était entravé avec des chaînes en Kairoseki. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses serres, en faisant bien attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec le granit marin et reprit son envol pour retourner à bord du Moby Dick.

Fin Flashback

- La première chose que j'ai faite une fois sur le navire a été de t'enlever les restes des chaînes que tu portais. Puis, je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tu es resté inconscient à peu près deux jours, le temps que l'on repasse dans la Shin Sekai.

Face à l'air étonné de Raven, le second des Shirohige Kaizoku lui dit :

- D'après les infirmières, tu étais totalement épuisé.

Le petit brun hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Si certains pirates furent surpris que le gamin soit aussi calme en apprenant cela et réagisse avec autant de maturité, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Raven était au centre de toute cette attention (ce qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise) et donc, quand il se mit à observer Barbe Blanche en silence, tous se demandèrent à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Le regard sombre de l'enfant était fixé sur l'immense pirate et semblait noter tous les détails qu'il pouvait trouver. De son côté, Shirohige regardait lui aussi l'enfant. Il sortait vraiment des normes. Un, il savait être si silencieux qu'il avait même réussi à surprendre ses commandants. Deux, il était étonnamment intelligent pour son âge. Trois, il avait fait preuve d'une vitesse peu commune. Et de quatre, son regard. Ce regard si profond qui semblait pouvoir voir au fond de son âme. Et ce ton de vert, sombre et mystérieux, absolument unique, renforçait cette impression de n'avoir aucun secret pour lui. Le capitaine détailla Raven dans son ensemble. Des traits très délicats et un peu efféminés, une peau pâle et nacrée et des cheveux d'un noir profond. Bon, il n'était pas très grand pour son âge, mais cela lui donnait un petit côté fragile et vulnérable. Il avait donc tout d'un petit ange. D'ailleurs, sa voix cristalline et plutôt douce ne faisait rien pour entacher cette image. Cette même voix fut celle qui brisa le silence :

- Pourquoi vous vous faites appeler Shirohige ?

A cette question… incongrue… la majorité de l'équipage ne put penser qu'une seule chose : gné ? Et là, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Marco fut saisi d'une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Devant la tête que firent Thatch et Vista, Raven s'exclama :

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il n'a pas de barbe…

Il ajouta alors avec aplomb et le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Ma question est donc parfaitement légitime !

Aussitôt, il se remit en face du capitaine et reprit sur sa lancée :

- On vous surnomme Barbe Blanche, cela est même devenu le nom de l'équipage. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le fait que vous n'ayez pas de barbe. Bien sûr, vous pouvez l'avoir rasée. Ou alors, suite à un combat, elle a été abîmée –ce qui est peu probable-, alors vous avez tout coupé et maintenant, vous attendez qu'elle repousse. Sauf si vous…

Et il continua à faire des hypothèses farfelues sur la raison qui faisait que Barbe Blanche… n'avait pas de barbe. Cela sous les yeux éberlués des pirates qui observaient la scène, _légèrement_ stupéfaits. Si ça continuait comme ça, cet état de surprise allait devenir une habitude… Le Phénix lui, avait de plus en plus cette sensation d'avoir déjà assisté à une situation semblable. Alors il cherchait dans ses souvenirs. Il savait que c'était là, il l'avait presque au bout des doigts. Presque. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, justement. La voix de son père qui coupa le –jusque-là- monologue de Raven le fit sortir de ses réflexions et le ramena au moment présent :

- Tu sais, gamin, je n'ai jamais porté la barbe.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, j'ai huit ans. Et mon nom, c'est Raven.

La réplique de l'enfant avait fusée, presque comme un réflexe. Les pauvres Shirohige Kaizoku, rendus à ce point, ne savaient même plus comment réagir. Pourtant, au début, le gosse leur avait semblé calme… et là… Il était devenu fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. D'autant plus que le petit brun ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il venait de dire, les surprenant encore un peu plus, et reprenait ses hypothèses étranges :

- Hmm… si vous ne portez pas la barbe, je suis désolé de vous dire que votre nom est totalement illogique. C'est vrai, pourquoi Barbe Blanche si vous n'avez pas de barbe. A la limite, Moustache Blanche…

Raven s'immobilisa dans les cent pas qu'il avait commencés un peu auparavant.

- Oui mais non. En fait, ne faites pas attention à ce que j'ai dit, oubliez tout. Shirohige c'est très bien.

La tête d'Izou alla rencontrer le bois de la table. Thatch et Haruta se regardèrent, semblant demander à l'autre une preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas au milieu d'un rêve. Mais non, ils étaient bien en plein délire… La mâchoire de Fossa se décrocha. Les réactions furent diverses et variées, mais la grande majorité des pirates faisaient comme les commandants Namur, Vista, Kuriel et Joz. Autrement dit, ils fixaient le petit brun comme s'il était d'une espèce très rare et étrange d'extraterrestre.

- Gurararararara !

Observant Barbe Blanche qui était littéralement mort de rire, puis le reste des pirates, Raven demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous savez que vous agissez vraiment bizarrement ?

Ça, ce fut la goutte de trop pour le second des Shirohige Kaizoku. Marco, réputé sur toutes les mers pour son sang-froid, son impassibilité et son flegme à toute épreuve, fut incapable de se retenir et explosa de rire, s'attirant un regard plus que perplexe du petit corbeau.

Non mais sérieusement, il était tombé dans un équipage de fous.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Alors, des reviews? *petits yeux de bébé chat abandonné*<p>

La prochaine fois, le chapitre 9: TU assumes!

A dans deux semaines! ^^


	12. NOTE!

**_!NOTE IMPORTANTE!_**

Je suis désolée, mais je suis absente ce weekend et je ne pourrais donc pas poster. Pour me faire pardonner, je ferai un chapitre plus long pour la semaine prochaine.

Encore pardon pour ce contre-temps. -'

* * *

><p>Pour Charlie Hebdo, pour les policiers et pour les otages, pour ceux qui ont été tués. Je suis Charlie.<p>

Le fanatisme est à la superstition ce que le transport est à la fièvre, ce que la rage est à la colère. Celui qui a des extases, des visions, qui prend des songes pour des réalités, et ses imaginations pour des prophéties, est un enthousiaste celui qui soutient sa folie par le meurtre est un fanatique.

Voltaire.


End file.
